A journey across dimensions
by mr234scott
Summary: After being shot, Adam is brought to Equestria to become Luna's lover. Rating vary's between chapters. Pairings Luna X OC and a touch of Fluttershy x Rainbow Dash. Thanks everyone so much for 25K views and 50 reviews.
1. Shot (Edited)

**Ok, welcome new viewers and hello regular viewers, to "A journey across dimensions." This is the first story I will write with the 2 princess's as main characters, let me know how I should improve or change this story if needed.**

Narrator begins "Our little tale begins with a boy in his teens, 17 or so. His name is Adam Thomas, he's in 11th grade at Lincoln High School in Stockton California. Now, the only problem with Stockton was the mass shootings, being at twice a month on average. Today, however, was not Adam's day. It was Tuesday, November 11th 2014, Veterans day. Adam was concluding the Veterans day assembly with his assigned speech, he was about to finish, when disaster struck.

* * *

><p>"And I thank you my fellow veterans, for your servi-" As Adam was finishing off the event, a shot range out that sounded like lightning.<p>

He fell to the ground holding his chest, with a small amount of strength left, he pulled himself behind the podium the best he could. Meanwhile the crowd was in a mass terror, the teachers and police officers evacuating the gym as best as they could. The problem about his situation was that everyone forgot about Adam, funny, he was the one to get hurt and somehow he was forgotten about. In an attempt to escape, Adam began to crawl across the stage in pain, he gave up after a few pulls and rolled to his back. He looked to the ceiling and waited, he waited to bleed out and die. When all hope seemed to be at a loss Adam heard one of the gymnasium doors creak open, he looked to his right and saw something that made him think he was hallucinating. Two tall horse like creatures, the first had cream white fur with a pink, purple, green, and light blue mane. The other was shorter, she had black fur with a light and dark mane. For some reason their manes seemed to sway, weird, being that there was not even a slight breeze in the gymnasium. They walked over to him, and layed down next to him very calmly.

The tall one speaks first "Hello Adam, I am Princess Celestia, and this is my sister, Princess Luna. We are here to help you, but we need something in return."

"W-What?" Adam replies weakly.

The white furred princess answers "Well, its just that my sister Luna here wants to have a lover. She cant find the right stallion, so we came here to bring you to Equestria."

"Wait, -cough- Equestria, what is-" Says Adam before being interrupted by the lunar Princess. "Shh, shh, here let me help you."

She touches her horn to his head, in an instant his wound was healed. After sitting up, he felt his chest to feel nothing, no pain, no entry wound, he had been healed.

In shock Adam asks "H-how did y-you do that?"

"That question will be answered soon, now come along." replies Celestia.

Adam stands up before helping Luna up. He immediately realizes Luna and himself are the same height. He looks into her eyes, and she looks into his in curiosity. But soon her curiosity turns into love and compassion. Celestia turns to see Luna and Adam holding hand and hoof and looking into each others eyes with a loving look on both their faces.

Celestia taps here hooves, catching their attention, she says "Equestria to Luna."

The couple snap out of the trance, the two then start to blush in embarrassment.

Luna says "Sorry, just those eyes. They are so, amazing."

Adam blushes a darker crimson, he then says "Thank, so are yours."

"Come on love birds" Celestia says with a giggle. "We need to get back."

Adam and Luna catch up to Celestia, they go outside and onto the football field. Celestia casts a spell and they were teleported to a field that looked very similar. The few differences where the lack of bleachers, yard lines, and goal posts, also there was a group of ponies, about 30 to 40. They started clapping their hooves together in joy. Adam mind was racing, he hid behind Luna in fear of the world in front of him.

"Hey now, don't worry Adam, they are very kind and loving, give them a chance." say Luna inspiring

Adam sighed in relief and stepped out from behind Luna to see the ponies with curiosity on their faces. Suddenly a purple alicorn pony, a little shorter than him walked up and studied him.

"Wow, the legends where true, humans do exist. This, this is amazing." says the alicorn.

Celestia replies "Not all legends are fake, you just need to keep an open mind."

The purple alicorn trots closer to Adam, she then says "Hello, my name is Princess Twilight Sparkle, whats your name?"

Adam replies "My name is Adam, nice to meet you Princess."

"Just Twilight is fine, no need to address me in my full title." Twilight says with a blush.

Adam replies "Alright, Twilight."

A hyper pink pony runs quickly to Adam and in a hyper tone says. "Hi,I'mPinkiepie,sinceyourarenewhereI'dliketothrowyouapartytonightatsugarcubecorner."

Adam says in a confused tone "Wait wait wait, slow down, what did you say?"

"She wants to throw a party for you." replies Twilight.

Pinkie says in a hyper tone"Ya,thepartyistonightat6,seeyouthen."

She then runs off faster than the speed of sound to prepare the party.

Celestia says with a giggle "She is a real party pony, shall we show you to the castle?"

Adam says "That would be great."_  
><em>

While walking away Adam thought to himself "_Hmm, guess change is good, we'll see how this goes._"

**Alright, that was a chapter 1. I wonder what will happen next, find out next time in "A journey across dimensions" See you later.**


	2. The party

**-At the castle-**

The time was currently 4 pm, the party would be in 2 hours. Celestia and Luna showed Adam around the castle, the dinning room, bathrooms, shower, and Luna's room. After the tour, the decided to sit and chat with each other.

Celestia asks Adam "So, you like the castle?"

Adam replies "Yes, its very big."

Celestia asks "What do you 2 want to do now?"

Adam answers "We can listen to music."

Luna questions "How, we have no orchestra here."

Adam pulls out his I-pod and shows the 2 how.

Celestia examines it with her magic, she asks "What in Equestria is this?"

Adam replies "It's an I-pod"

Luna says "I-pod, what does it do?"

Adam says "It plays music."

Celestia says "Something that small, do the job of an orchestra, impossible."

Adam says "But possible."

He turns it on, the screen flashes "I-pod". He goes to his songs and plays his favorite song "Bangarang by Skrilix", the 2 princess's were amazed by not only the device, but the song to. They had heard Vinyl's music, but it was nothing compared to this. After the song was over, Celestia asks "So how many songs do you have on this "I-pod" 5 or 6?"

Adam replies "About 300, but it can hold 40,000 songs.(1 GB holds 250 songs)"

Celestia's mouth dropped, she had not heard 40,000 songs in her life.

Luna asks "Can we listen to another?"

Adam smiles and says "Sure."

* * *

><p>After an hour, they stopped listening to songs and went to the party. At the party, Adam was greeted by the pink pony known as Pinkie pie that invited him to the party in the first place.<p>

Pinkie says "Hello Adam, welcome to the party."

Adam says back "Hello Pinkie, nice party."

Pinkie says "Thanks, enjoy."

She then runs off, Adam meets the rest of the main 6: Flutter shy, Rainbow dash, Rarity, and Applejack. After the meet and greet, Adam went to Luna and asked her to dance. They danced together for what felt like days, they were having fun while enjoying each others company. Adam complemented Luna and Luna complemented Adam, after the dance they shared a piece of cake, Adam fed Luna, Luna giggled and fed Adam. They finished the piece of cake, then they looked into each others eyes again, her eyes were so beautiful, they were memorizing to Adam. That's when he new, he was in the right place. Adam moved his hand onto Luna's hoof, she gasped a little. Luna then made her move, she kissed him on the lips. He kissed her back, they were enjoying it. After they separated Adam say "I love you."

Luna says "I love you to."

Adam then feels a sharp burning on his back, he tries to not let Luna know he is in pain. He excuses himself to the restroom, he locks the door and takes his shirt of and looks on the back of his shoulder. Their, he sees Luna's cutie mark, like a tattoo. He is shocked by it, it was the kiss that did it.


	3. Acceptance and a new threat

**Hello everyone, I know it has been awhile and I posted a really shitty quick ending. But this will fix everything, I will be writing for this story more, just not as often. Anyway here we go.**

Adam put his shirt back on and walked out of the bathroom to Luna.

Luna asks "Whats wrong?"

Adam replies "I will tell you later."

The rest of the party went amazingly, Luna and Adam danced and made out more, ate more cake and played party games. After the party Adam and the 2 princess's left to the castle. Adam and Luna went to Luna's bed chamber to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>In the bed chamber <strong>

Adam was now in just his boxers, and Luna had her slippers and crown off. Adam wrapped his arms around Luna and Luna wrapped her forehoves around Adam, they looked into eachothers eyes and kissed before going to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>The next morning<strong>

Adam woke up, he looked down a tad and saw Luna nuzzled against his chest. He smiled and got up, this woke Luna up to. She yawned and looked over at Adam who was putting his pants and shirt on.

Luna says "Good morning hubby."

Adam replies "Good morning baby."

He stood up and stretched, then a loud explosion was heard. It scared the shit out of both Luna and Adam. Adam ran to the balcony and looked around, he saw the worst thing in the world, or in his case Equestria. He saw a few tanks, and they had Swastikas on them, nazi tanks. Adam slammed his hands on the railing and yelled aloud.

Luna runs to Adam and asks "What's wrong hubby?"

Adam replies "Those tanks, Nazi tanks."

Luna asks "Whats a 'Nazi'?"

Adam lead Luna back and and explained to her what it means. After he finished, Luna was scared out of her mind. Just the a dozen guards came into the room, one stepped forward, he wore golden armor had white fur and his mane was a combination of light and dark blues.

Luna asks "What is it Shinning Armor?"

Shinning replies "It's your sister, she has been hit with a projectile and is bleeding out."

Adam asks "Where is she, I can help her."

Shinning asks "Who are you?"

Luna replies "This is my hubby."

Shinning says "My apologies, follow me."

* * *

><p><strong>The infirmary<strong>

On the table lay Princess Celestia, she had a wound in her right side. She was bleeding out and fast.

Adam turns to the nurse and asks "I need you to get me 3 things. rubbing alcohol, bandages and tweezers."

The nurse nodded and ran off, Adam turns to Shinning and asks "Have you suppressed any of the attackers?"

Shinning says "Yes."

Adam says "Go get one of them and bring them here."

He nods and runs off, Adam turns to Celestia. She is whimpering in pain, Adam walked to her side and stroked her mane. Celestia looked up at Adam and gave a small smile, she had tears in her eyes.

Adam whispered "You will be ok."

The nurse came in with the items, Adam took the bandages and blotted the blood away, she was still bleeding but not as bad. Adam proceed to remove the shards asap, after they were removed Shinning arrived. Adam turned around and grabbed the gun from the Nazi, removed the magazine and took a bullet out. With the tweezers he toke the bullet from the casing and poured the gunpowder on the wound. Celestia cringed, Adam pulled his lighter out.

Adam says "Hold her down, this will hurt a bit."

The guards, nurse and Luna held her down. Adam light the gunpowder, it ignited and burned like hell. Celestia screamed in pain, after a few seconds the pain was gone and the wound was sealed. The only thing that remained was a small scar where the bullet hit. Adam the took the rubbing alcohol and put some on a bandage, then taped it over the scar. The nurse was very impressed with what Adam did to help Celestia, no magic used but it was sealed.

Luna had tears forming in her eyes, she turns to Adam and says "Thank you, thank you so much."

She wrapped her hooves around him and he did the same to her. She gave him a long kiss before letting go. Celestia got back up and turned to Adam, Celestia says "Thank you for the help, but we need more help than ever now. The people taking over your world have gotten here to take over here to."

Adam shook his head, then he walked to the Nazi on the ground and crouched down to him.

Luna asks "What are you doing hubby?"

Adam proceeds to search him, he finds a trench knife (A 7 inch blade with a pair of brass knuckles on the end) a few more pistol mags and a pack of german brand cigarettes. He took what he found, then walked back to the table and put a mag in the pistol.

Adam turns to Luna and says "I am gonna kick some ass."

He then cocks the pistol and holsters it.

**Well fuck, Nazi's in Equestria. Adam is a badass in the medical field, and is Luna's Hubby. This turn of events is manely (Get it 'Mane' ly. Kill me now.) because of the ending I posted for this story, the going postal and mating with Cadence ending. Anyway, thats all for now, see you later. **


	4. Worry

Adam holstered his pistol, Luna looked at him with worry. She knew what the Nazi's did but her Adam was resorting to violence.

Adam asks Shinning "Where are the rest that have been suppressed?"

Shinning replies "Follow me."

Adam follows Shinning to a room that smelled of blood, in there lay 5 dead humans in Nazi attire. He searched them all, he found 2 more packs of German brand cigarettes, 10 mags for the pistol, an M-1216 shotgun (Look it up on Youtube, its also in Black-ops 2), a few boxes of 12 gauge slugs, an AK-47 and a 10 mags for the AK-47.

Adam says as he stands up "That weird."

Shinning asks "What?"

Adam replies "Why are they carrying AK-47's?"

Shinning asks "Whats and AK-47, and how is it weird?"

Adam answers "An AK-47 is a very powerful weapon, shoots large bullets, what your princess what it with. But its weird because they should not be carrying these type of weapons. What do ponies of your rank carry."

Shinning replies "In my rank to above recruit carry swords, and recruits carry lances."

Adam says "Its like a recruit with a sword and you with a lance."

Shinning says "I get your point."

They return to the room to see Celestia and Luna chatting, they notice the 2 come back.

Adam asks "I need a bag, were can I get one?"

Luna says "I can get you one, be right back."

She disappeared with a flash, a few seconds she reappeared with a bag in her mouth and a smile on her face. She handed it it Adam, he put it on his back, it was a perfect fit. He then put his ammo and 3 of the 4 packs of cigarettes in the bag, he strapped the AK-47 to his back between the bag and his pack. He strapped the knife to his left hip with the holster he found with it.

Adam asks "Where was the last place you fought these Nazi's?"

Shinning replies "In the throne room, let me lead you."

Adam nodded and was about to leave but Luna stopped him with a hug. She had tears streaming down her face, and she was crying into is chest. Adam stroked her mane and hugged her with the other hand.

Luna says "Please don't go, I don't want you to get hurt."

Adam replies "Shh shh, I will be ok, I have been in situations that require a gun fight. And I have practiced shooting before."

Luna asks "What do you mean by 'situations'?"

Adam says "It was 2 years ago at my high school, freshman year."

_2 years ago, Stockton __California, Lincoln High school, December 21 2012_

Adam was having lunch with his friends. Then a loud blast was heard, it sounded like some sort of gun, a shotgun maybe but it could have be a rifle. Adam ran to the window and saw 3 men armed with rifles and shotguns walking towards the lunch room entrance. He turned to see students running around and staff trying to calm the students. Adam ran to the entrance just as the gunmen were entering. He kicked the door open hitting one in the face breaking his nose, the second pulled his pistol out to shoot Adam in the head but it jammed. Adam grabbed the barrel and turned it forcing the gunman to let go, he then pistol whipped him in the face and ran down the walk way around the school. The third took chase with rifle at hand, Adam hopped over a small trash can for cover, the gunman turned the corner and did not see Adam, he ran forward past the trash can, Adam shot him in the back of the head killing him. He then got out of cover and ran back to the entrance, he slide in the door gun drawn to see the gunmen controlling the students, he shot one in the leg and the other in the arm. They both fell to the ground, Adam got up and was about to shot the first in the head but the second hit him the the butt of a shotgun in the head. Adam then tripped the gunman and jumped up, he the took the gunman in a choke hold and put the pistol to his head. The gunman on the ground had grabbed his rifle and was now aimed at Adam, but Adam kept moving, he shot and missed hitting his partner in the chest killing him. The gunman was about to shot Adam but his ammo was out, Adam kicked away his rifle and aimed the pistol at his head.

The gunman says "Do it kid, the world is gonna end anyway."

Adam replies "Fucking idiot."

Then Adam shot him in the head killing him, Adam turned to the students who were scared as hell. Adam then felt a sharp pain in his head, the hit form the butt of a shotgun gave him a minor concussion. He then fell to the ground an passed out because of the pain

_Present Equestria _

Both Luna, Celestia and Shinning were shocked by the story.

Luna asks "What happened next?"

Adam replies "I was rushed to the hospital and put in intensive care."

Luna says "Fine you can go, just please please, come back"

Adam replies "I promise. Our love can not be broken, I love you."

Luna replies "I love you to."

They share a long kiss, after they separate, Shinning and Adam leave.


	5. First contact

**Hello everyone, before I start you all are probably wondering "Why the fuck is he posting on a Tuesday, he has work and school?" Two reasons, one is I am a Freshman and don't have to take the state test this year so I get 3 days off, Tuesday through Thursday, second I took this week off of work so hello. I might post more today, MIGHT. Anyway, here is the next chapter.**

Adam and Shinning were walking down a long hall conversing.

Adam asks "So how long have you been with Cadence?"

Shinning replies "A few months now."

Adam nods, he then stops because he hears 2 voices.

Shinning asks "Why did you stop?"

Adam says "Shhh, listen."

"Verdammt, warum kannst du nicht Idioten sie zu finden. . . . Es tut uns leid, Sir, mein Bestes. Wir werden für die Ponys so schnell wie wir können, zu suchen. . . . Sie bessere Idioten, jetzt GO! (God damn it, why can't you idiots find them. . . . Sorry sir, doing my best. We will look for those ponies as soon as we can. . . . You better idiots, now GO!)"

It was two Nazi's speaking German to each other.

Adam says "Its one person scolding the other telling him to look for the ponies."

Shinning asks "How did you know that?"

Adam replies "I took 2 years of German in high school."

The Nazi that was being yelled at runs off while the other turns towards Adam and Shinning who took cover in time. The Nazi walked between Shinning and Adam who were in cover, Adam lunged out from cover tackling the Nazi the stabbed him in the head silencing him.

Shinning says "Y-y-you killed him."

Adam nods and pulls the knife out, he says "It was him or us."

They continued down the hall, Adam stopped and pulled out a cigarette.

Shinning says "You know those kill you slowly, right?"

Adam nods, puts the cigarette in his mouth and lights it. He take a drag and exhales the smoke into the air, Shinning ignored it and continued to walk. After about half an hour they could see a giant hole in one of the walls that led outside. Adam drew his assault-rifle and Shinning drew his sword, they crept through slowly. Around the corner was a small base camp that had been setup near the castle with about 15 Nazi's. Adam ran forward to a tree and used it for cover, he then gestured Shinning to follow, he did as told. They were only 10 feet away from the nearest Nazi, Adam peeked around from cover and took aim at the head of said Nazi. With the pull of the trigger, the Nazi's head was not but a stain on the wall. The other Nazi's heard this and ran to see what happened. Adam aimed at the other Nazi's and started unloading on them, a few were killed but the rest took cover. The magazine ran out, he reloaded and started again killing a few more. Then he saw something that would give him nightmares, a guy with what looked like a flame thrower on his back turned the corner. He then unleashed a hot as hell flame in Adam's direction, Adam his behind the tree again. Then it hit him, flamethrowers need fuel, were would that fuel be? On his back, Adam took a deep breath and peaked from cover and aimed at the tank in the Nazi's back. He fired the rest of his Magazine into the tank making it explode. The explosion was just as loud as the one he heard earlier. Adam was now on the ground holding his ears, all he could hear was a loud ringing. He tried shaking it away but that did nothing. He sat and let it sit in, Shinning ran to Adam with a shocked look on his face.

Shinning yells "ADAM, ADAM CAN YOU HEAR ME? ADAM COME ON."

Adam could not hear him, the pain in his head was so intense it made him pass out.


	6. The battle begins

Adam was dragged by Shinning back to were Celestia and Luna was along with a few guards.

Luna says "Oh no, will he be ok?"

Shinning replies "Yea, he just passed out."

Adam groans in pain, he has woken up. Luna ran to him and wrapped her hooves around him in joy.

Luna says "Oh, hubby I missed you so much, don't you ever do that again."

Adam replies with a long kiss, after they separate Adam ribs noses with Luna.

Celestia says "Awwwwm, how sweet."

Luna says "TIA!"

Celestia giggles and says "Sorry, you two are just so cute."

Adam and Luna blush, Shinning says "So what now, those 'Nazis' don't have any sign of stopping"

Adam thought for a second, an idea struck.

Adam says "Instead of going to them, why not wait for them to come to us."

Shinning says "That would be a good idea, but we don't have enough pony power for this many enemies."

Celestia asks "What about the Elements of Harmony?"

Luna nods and says "They could help us."

Shinning says "Alright, Celestia can you send a letter to them."

Celestia nods and begins to write, Luna says "Good idea Hubby"

Adam says "Thank you babe."

Luna giggled at her nick name, Celestia finished and sent the 6 letters.

**10 minutes later, the throne room**

Luckily the Nazi's had not gotten to the throne room, the 6 element bearers had teleported to the throne room.

Celestia says "Welcome, welcome."

Twilight says "Hello, how are you doing?

Celestia says "Well."

She gestures to her bandage, Twilight says "What happened?"

Celestia says "I was 'shot' as Adam put it, he fixed it for me though."

Twilight turns to see Adam "Adam, thank you."

Adam replies "No problem."

Shinning says "Twily, how are you?"

Twilight says "Good, how are you bbbff?"

Shinning says "Alright."

Adam says "Ok, we have help now. The 6 of you have no idea what is going on or why you are here."

The 6 nod their heads, Adam informs them on the current situation.

Rarity says "So, we are going to place defense?"

Adam says "Yes, we wi-"

BANG, click click, BANG, click click

Adam says "Right on schedule, GET INTO POSITION!"

Fluttershy and Rainbow dash took to the air, the earth ponies in front of the unicorns, guards down the sides of the hall, Adam in front of the Earth ponies and the princess's in the very back to make a magical shield.

BANG, click click, BANG, click click

Adam yells "THE DOOR IS ALMOST DOWN, GET READY!"

Luna yells "I love you hubby, be careful."

Adam lights a cigarette, he was ready for a battle.

BANG, click click, BANG, click click BANG, CRACK

The door tore open letting in a large group of Nazi's came in, Adam was the first to fire. The princess's put up the shield to protect the group, royal guard ran to the middle slashing at Nazi's with their swords, the unicorns were firing magic blasts, the Earth ponies were bucking the Nazi's in the face, and the pegasi were dive bombing the Nazi's. The ponies were winning the battle, then a loud rumbling was heard, then through the door came a metal monster.

Adam yells "TANK!"


	7. Pony down

**Hello everyone, before we start I just want to say thank you all for your love and support in this story. Today this story reached 3000 views, thank you so much, writing has been very fun and I plan on continuing.**

Adam yells "TANK!"

I Nazi tank armed with a 10 foot cannon crashed through the doors, it aimed at the shield and fired a shot in.

BOOM

The shield was hit but still standing, Adam hit a speed bump, he was out of ammo.

Adam yells "COVER ME, GOING FOR AMMO!"

He ran out from the shield and slide to a pile of dead Nazi's and scavenged for ammo.

BOOM

The shield was hit again, it had minor cracks in it but still standing. Adam reloaded and killed a few more Nazi's, he heard the clicking of his rifle out of ammo. He reloaded, while reloading a Nazi's tried to take him out, Adam counteracted it and hit him in the face then killed him with his pistol. He then ran back in the shield, he found a lot of ammo, and a few grenade.

BOOM

The shield was hit once again sending more cracks down it.

Celestia yells "WE CAN'T HOLD IT MUCH LONGER!"

Luna yells "HURRY UP HUBBY, PLEASE!"

Adam had an idea, he turns to Shining, Twilight and Rarity. He says "I need you 3 to cover me."

Shining nods, Adam runs out of the shield. He shoots any Nazi's in his way and jumps in the tank. He then climbs on the tank and pulls three grenades from his bag, pulls the pins and shoves then far down the barrel. He gets up and jumps off the tank as it explodes, it was almost like an action movie everything slowed down for Adam. He was shooting Nazi's as he flew through the air. He landed hard on the ground, Adam turns to see a destroyed tank and a few Nazi's on fire and the rest running away. He turned back to the group to see all 9 ponies jaws to the floor.

Adam asks "What?"

Rainbow dash says "That . . . was . . . SO AWESOME!"

Luna steps off her throne and trots to Adam, she the nuzzled his face when they were face to face. He did the same back, he then gave her a peck on the cheek, she blushed madly. Adam check his AK-47, he had 3 of the 30 rounds in the magazine, he reloaded keeping the near empty clip, his pistol was full.

Shining asks "So what now?"

Adam replies "We wait, until they attack again."

Fluttershy says "Thanks for protec-"

BANG BANG

2 shots fired off, Adam turned to his left to see a half alive Nazi, Adam walked to him and put a bullet in his head.

Twilight yells "FLUTTERSHY, OH NO!"

Adam turns around to see Fluttershy with 2 bullet holes in her neck. She was gasping for air, bleeding out through her neck and choking on her blood.

Rainbow dash yells "ADAM, DO SOMTHING!"

Adam knew though deep inside he could not do anything. Fluttershy would in fact die. At this point their was a pool of blood on the floor, Fluttershy was in a crying Rainbow dash's arms.

Shining asks "Can you do anything?"

Adam sighs and says "No, its a neck wound the most vital part of blood transfer. I can't do anything."

This made all of the ponies begin to tear up. Applejack was crying with Rarity, Rainbow dash with Fluttershy, Twilight with Shining, Pinkie with Celestia and Luna with Adam. Then it happened, Fluttershy, the element of kindness, passed on.


	8. Resurrection

The room was full of sorrow, everypony crying. Adam shed a few tears, he hugged Luna tighter. Planted a kiss on her loved ones forehead.

Rainbow dash says "G-Good bye, F-F-Flutters."

This made Luna lose it, she sobbed harder into Adams chest. Adam had a petrifying thought in his head.

_"I think I know what to do, it only worked once a few years ago but I have to try."_

Adam says "I think I know what to do."

Rainbow dash says "What can _you_ do, _you _let her die."

Twilight says "Rainbow dash, don't judge him for what he did. I know you loved Fluttershy and Fluttershy loved you back, but Adam could not have done anything."

Adam says "Thank you, I need everypony to give me some room."

Everypony backed away as told.

Adam says "Now form a circle."

They did as told again forming a circle, he went to Fluttershy and lay her flat on her back. He then crouched to her and began murmuring something, he moved his hand in the form of a cross on Fluttershy, then himself, then back to Fluttershy and so on. Everypony was very confused about what he was doing, Luna giving Adam a very worried look.

Adam raises his hand to the ceiling and yells "Ancient ancestors give me strength (Yes, Mortal Kombat refrence) and bring this young Pegasus's back to life!"

Then a cloud like thing formed in the air above the two in the center, electricity slowly came from the cloud and to Adams hands. He then put the to Fluttershy's chest and began giving her energy to start her heart. Slowly her neck started to heal and eventually her heart beat and her breathing returned to a normal pace. Adam removed his hand and let go of the power causing the cloud to deplete. Then all was silent, Fluttershy was now breathing but still unconscious. Adam was panting hard, he stood up and sighed.

Luna asks "Hubby, what did you do?"

Adam replies "I've only done this once, I called to my ancestors for help, it only works in a time of demise. The time was right so I tried it and as we can see *points at Fluttershy* it worked again."

Everypony was in shock at what Adam did, he brought Fluttershy back from the dead.

cough cough

Everyone turned to the source of the noise, it was Fluttershy who was just waking up.

Fluttershy asks "What happened, was I dead?"

Rainbow dash has a soft smile on her face, a tear goes down her face. She runs to Fluttershy and wraps her wings around Fluttershy and says "Don't you ever do that to me again Flutters."

Fluttershy replies "I won't, I love you."

Rainbow dash says "I love you to."

It was a very emotional moment, the two marefriends back together, crying. It almost seemed to perfect, little did Adam know that there was someone with a pistol to his back."

Sie verdammt noch mal nicht unterwegs (Don't fucking move)

Adam felt a cold barrel touch his back, he tensed up.

Sie haben keine Ahnung, was Sie getan haben, (You have no idea what you have done)

Adam thinks for a second then decides he will get out of this jam. He turned around quickly and grabbed the gun. The Nazi was fighting for grip and so was Adam, Adam then kicked the Nazi in the stomach. He was about to fire when the Nazi kicked it from Adams grasp, Adam then pulls his pistol out and is about to shoot but the Nazi grabbed the barrel. Adam decided he only had one choice.

Adam yells "SHINING CATCH!"

He then kicks the Nazi in the stomach and tosses Shining the gun then goes to the Nazi and puts him in a head lock. Shining takes aim, but the Nazi keeps struggling and Adam can't keep him still. He then is pulled to the ground to the Nazi and start to get chocked by the Nazi, Adam grabs the Nazi by the throat and puts him in a head lock again behind the Nazi.

Twilight yells "Shining shoot!"

Adam yells "COME ON, I CAN'T HOLD HIM MUCH LONGER!"

Shinning finds his target and pulled the trigger with his magic.

BANG

**End of Chapter**


	9. Torture

BANG

Shining shot the Nazi in the chest, the bullet went through and hit Adam too. Adam fell back in pain an yelped out, Luna ran to her lovers aid.

Luna says "Oh my gosh, my hubby, are you ok?"

Adam nods and unbuttons his shirt to reveal a bullet proof vest, he pulled the bullet out and threw aside.

Adam says "I am fine honey."

He gave Luna a long romantic kiss before getting up. He walked to the Nazi with a bullet in his chest, he was alive but still cringing in pain. Adam pulled his pistol out and aimed it at the Nazi's head.

Adam says "Now, you are going to tell me everything. The reason you and your army are taking over, how you got here, were your HQ is and who is leading you."

The Nazi replies in English "I'm not telling you shit."

Adam smiles and replies "Oh, you will."

He turns to Shining and says "Get him strapped into a chair, I will be right back."

Shining nods and proceeds to command his guards, Adam meanwhile was going to the medical supply room.

* * *

><p><strong>Half an hour latter<strong>

Adam returned with a cart with a white cloth over it and supplies covered by said cloth, meanwhile the Nazi was struggling to get out of the chair that Shining and his guards out him in.

Twilight asks "What are you going to do to him?"

Adam replies "You'll see."

He wheels the cart to a stop about 5 feet from the Nazi. He pulls the cloth of to reveal many supplies; some knifes, a sledge-hammer, a large battery with two electrical cords attached to it, a 5 gallon jug of water with a rag on it, a lighter and pliers. The ponies eyes widened, they were absolutely shell shocked at what they saw.

Luna asks "H-H-Hubby, what a-a-are you gonna do with t-t-those tools?"

Adam doesn't answer, he moves his hand over the array of tools. He picked of a knife that was about 5 inches long, he then walked to the Nazi and waved the knife in the Nazi's face.

Adam says "Last chance, just give me answers."

The Nazi replies "Go fuck yourself."

Adams face goes plain, he puts the knife under the Nazi's nose and flicks up forming a small gash in the center of his nose.

The Nazi yells "AHHHHH, FUCK!"

The ponies cringe at what happened except Shining who now understood what he was doing.

Adam asks "How about now hmm."

The Nazi says again "Fuck you."

Adam replies "Alright, lets check for cavities."

He turns to the cart and grabs the pliers, then turn to the Nazi and drives the pliers in his mouth. He then grabbed a tooth and forced it out.

The Nazi yells again "AHHHHH!"

Adam chuckles and says "How about now, it will be so much easier if you tell me."

The Nazi spits in Adams face, Adam kicks the Nazi in the chest knocking the chair over. At this point Fluttershy had fainted, AJ and Rainbow were horrified but could not look away, Rarity was crying with Pinkie, the princess's could not bare to look, Shining had a plain look on his face and Twilight was studying the actions Adam was preforming.

Adam says "My mother should have water boarded me more."

He walks to the cart and grabs the water and rag, he puts the rags on the Nazi's face and pours water on his mouth. The Nazi struggled, when he was about to pass out, Adam stopped and put the jug and rag back then up righted the Nazi who was gasping for air.

Adam asks "Tell me."

The Nazi says "You will not break me."

Applejack says "Come on man, Adam here is torturing you and you still refuse."

Adam goes to the cart and grabs the sledge-hammer and hits the Nazi in between the legs with all of his strength bringing the Nazi to near tears. Then puts it back and turns to the cart a puts it back.

Adam asks "If you don't tell me now, you will regret it."

The Nazi says "No, never."

Adam says "Wow you have a lot of balls, oh wait haha."

Shining gave a chuckle to Adams pun, Adam grabs the lighter and brings it to the Nazi's face. He lights it and puts it to the hair on the Nazi's forearm igniting it.

The Nazi screamed "AHHHHH FUCK YOU!"

Adam demanded "TELL ME THEN, WHO IS LEADING YOU!"

The Nazi replies "NO, GO FUCK YOURSELF!"

Adam sighs and pulls a small fold able table out from the carts lower compartment and smacks the fire out with it. He then unfolds it and puts the Nazi's hand on it. Adam take a 7 inch knife from the cart and puts it on the Nazi's thumb.

Adam says "Are you sure."

The Nazi says "I will not tell you ANYTHING!"

Adam shrugs and pushes down on the thumb cutting into it.

The Nazi scream "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Adam continues and eventually cuts it off and shoves it in the Nazi's mouth.

Adam says "Swallow it."

The Nazi shakes his head no, Adam grabs the Nazi's bleeding nose and forces it further in his mouth. Eventually the Nazi gave in a swallowed his own thumb cringing at the feeling. Shining now is kind of freaked out, he was used to normal torture, but this was insane.

Adam says "This is your last chance man, TELL ME WHAT I WANT TO KNOW!"

The Nazi sighs and says "F-Fine, it will be short because its all I know. Our leader goes by the name of Kurt, we are here because we want to take over more land and we got here by cross dimensional travel, we stole the blueprints for said machine from the pentagon and our HQ is just outside of this city near a forest."

Adam says "Thank you, and good bye."

He then pulled his pistol out and shot him in the head killing him.

* * *

><p>The smell of blood, sweat and tears filled the room. Around the dead Nazi who was strapped to a chair was a pool of dark red blood, on the cart lay torture tools covered mostly in blood. Adam had received the info he needed, he placed the white cloth back on the cart and began to walk back to were he found his tools. The ponies that witnessed the torture session were in shock; Fluttershy was still passed out along with the recently passed out Rarity, Twilight had finished her notes and was now reviewing them, the two princess's still could not believe the sweet kind Adam could do something like that to his own kind, AJ and Rainbow were still the same, Pinkie was crying in the corner and Shining was in minor shock. But what mattered was Adam had some info to work with.<p> 


	10. The Mark

**Later that night**

During the night, the mane six were split between the two bed chambers. Fluttershy, Rainbow dash and Pinkie with Celestia and Twilight, Rarity and Applejack with Luna and Adam. The 5 were getting ready for bed, Adam took off his shirt to sleep.

Twilight asks "Hey Adam, why is Princess Luna's mark on your back?"

Adam froze up, he had completely forgotten about the mark on his back. Luna looks at Adams back and smiles.

Luna says "When an alicorn finds a nonalicorn lover, the first time they kiss the cutie mark of the alicorn will form next to their lovers original cutie mark, or in Adams case, on his back. It also means he will live forever."

The 4 gasped at what Luna said, Adam was now immortal. A smile grew on his face, this new world was doing wonders for him, he has a very cute and very sweet lover and he will live forever along with his lover.

Adam says "So you and I will live forever in eternal love."

Luna blushes and says "Exactly hubby."

Twilight says "Awww, you 2 look so cute together."

This makes both Adam and Luna blush deeply, Adam then kisses Luna on the cheek making her squeak.

Applejack asks "Not to ruin the moment but I have a question, what happened back their?"

Adam asks "What do you mean?"

Applejack replies "When you tortured that Nazi, is that normal for you or not?"

Adam looks at the floor for a few second, Luna wraps a hoof around Adam and puts her muzzle below his mouth.

Luna asks "If you want to tell us, we will listen."

Adam nods and gives Luna another kiss before looking back at the 3 ponies in front of him.

Adam says "Are you 4 ready for a long story."

The 4 nod, Adam turns to Luna and asks "Please, don't think of me as a corrupt person after you hear this."

Luna pulls Adam into a hug and says "I won't hubby."

Adam lets go and begins "It all began when I was 12 years old, in the city of Stockton California."

**Alright, sorry this chapter was so short I promise the next chapter will be longer, I had next to no time to write this. See you later. **


	11. A Sad Backstory

_5 years ago, Stockton California _

Adam was walking down the street to meet his friends at the local 7-11, when he arrived he saw his two friends leaning against the wall.

Adam says "What's up Micheal?"

Micheal replies "Nothing much Adam, whats up with you?"

Adam replies "Nothin, how about you Luke?"

Luke says "Ahh, my girlfriend just broke up with me."

Adam says "Hey man, I feel you."

Just then a car full of Eastside Gangsters pull up and one gets out and walks to a tag from the gang know as the 4th Street Gangsters. Then a car full of a few members from the 4th street gangster pull up and begin to fire on the Eastsiders, the Eastsiders fire back. Then a few members from the Central Stockton Locos run out of the store to enter the fight. Adams friends run away but get shot, Adam sits on the ground with his back on the wall and closes his eyes. The gunfire stops, then one of the 4th Street members walks up and aims a gun at Adams head.

The member says "Wrong place, wrong time."

Adam closes his eyes.

BANG

Adam opens his eyes and looks to see the member dead, then one of the Conway Crips comes into view.

The member says "Are you alright?"

Adam nods, the member says "Listen alright, I scratch your back now you scratch mine and join our gang. You don't have to, but their will be money and protection for you. Just say the word and we will take you their."

Adam thinks for a second "_If I join I will be in a gang and could get killed, but I will get protection and money._"

Adam says "Alright, you have a deal."

The member says "Alright, follow me."

Adam follows the gangster down the road, after a few minutes of walking they arrive at what Adam assumed to be the HQ. They walk inside and the gangster is greeted by a few other members, then they saw him.

One of the members asks "Yo Stanley, whats with the young boy?"

Stanley turns to the member and says "I just saved him from some Eastsiders, 4th street and the locos. He wants to be in out gang."

The member chuckles and says "Well, we have to canonize him then."

* * *

><p>Rarity interrupted "Um Adam, if I may ask, what does 'Canonize' mean."<p>

Adam replies "To be canonized means to fight members from the gang and survive."

The 4 ponies gasped.

* * *

><p>Adam's eyes widened, canonize. The word hit him like a bag of bricks.<p>

Stanley says "That's where we're going, to the back where the rest of the gang is."

Adam kept following to the back, once outside he saw a few more gang members.

Stanley says "Alright, so this young man wants in our gang. What do we do to those who want to join?"

The rest of the gang says "Canonize them!"

Stanley nods and says "Alright, young man you have to survive 3 waves of out men. The first is just one, the second is two, and the last is three men. You must take the beating and survive or fight back and win, understand?"

Adam nods and says "I'm ready."

Stanley says "Good, here we go, 3 2 1 CANONIZE!"

The first member ran towards him and threw a fist at him, Adam caught it twisted his arm and dropped him elbow on the members elbow breaking it then tripped him. The member crawled away slowly, the next two ran a him. Adam ran to the one on the left and lunged at him taking him down then bent his leg all the way back, the second member kicked Adam in the back but the leg of the first member snapped at the pelvis. Adam turned and caught the foot of the second attacker then twisted it breaking his ankle. Finally the last three ran to him, Adam ran to the closest one and judo-kicked him in the stomach knocking the wind out of him. The second went to grab Adams ankle but Adam turns and punches him straight in the face breaking his nose then slammed the members face into his knee fracturing his skull. The last one grabbed Adam and head butted him, Adam jumped up and did a leg sweep the dropped and elbow into his ribs. Adam got up, he had won the battle. Stanley and the other members began to clap.

Stanley says "I am impressed Adam, welcome to the Conway Crips.

* * *

><p>Twilight says "Jeez, that's crazy."<p>

Luna was saddened "So you joined the gang?"

Adam nodded sadly and and continues.

* * *

><p><em>2 years later<em>

At this point Adam was 14, he was now a well known member of the Conway Crips. Adam was currently on a job, he and two other members were to rob a convenient store. Since Adam joined he has improved the tactics the Crips use during a robbery, before it was just one member alone walk into a store with a gun and demand money. Now three members go in, one takes the money and the other two control the people, all have weapons have suppressors."

* * *

><p>Applejack asks "Whats a suppressor?"<p>

Adam replies "Ok, you know when I fire a gun its very loud?"

The four nod, Adam says "A suppressor reduces the noise of gun fire so you can barely hear it, it sounds like someone snapping *Adam snaps is fingers*. We might run into a few Nazi's with these suppressed weapons."

The four understood.

* * *

><p>They would have a driver wait outside, the three in the back would pile out, rob the store, get in the van, and leave. Adam was in the back of a van loading bullets into a magazine for his suppressed Uzi. The other two he was with had suppressed handguns. They arrive just as Adam cocked his Uzi, he put his mask on along with his two accomplices.<p>

The driver says "You have 3 minutes, go go go."

Adam open the door to see the big sign of the 7-11 they were gonna rob, as the rain poured down Adam and his accomplices ran to the doors and opened them.

Both accomplices yell "GET ON THE GROUND!"

Adam aims his Uzi at the cashier and says calmly "Put the money in this bag and I won't shoot you."

Adam pulls a zip-lock bag out and gives it to the cashier, the cashier complies and stuffs all of the money in the register in the bag and zips it shut. He gives it to Adam, he looks at his accomplices and nods, the three run out and back into the van. They take off in the van.

Adam says "That went well, lets see how much we got."

He opens the bag and begins to thumb through the money when he realized it was a dye-pack.

* * *

><p>Luna asks "Whats a dye-pack hubby?"<p>

Adam replies "So in the small stack of money was a pressurized pack of paint, when the money it pulled apart it pops the pack making paint explode all over the money and people who toke it.

They nod in understanding.

* * *

><p>Adam yells "DYE-PACK!"<p>

CRACK

The dye-pack exploded sending an orange paint all over the inside of the van. The van swerved, and hit a curb flipping the van upside down. Adam up righted himself and grabbed his Uzi now covered in orange paint, his accomplices and driver were knocked out, it was every homie for himself. He kicked the side door off and got out from the overturned van, sirens were now heard. Adam cursed to himself, he was covered in orange paint and had to hide. He removed his orange coated jacket and took sprint to an ally way. The only thing covered in paint now was his Uzi and gloves. Adam tossed his Uzi in a nearby trash can and his gloves he put in his pockets. He made his way back to the HQ

* * *

><p>Twilight asks "Why were you wearing gloves?"<p>

Adam replies "In case something like this did happen I could depose of anything covered in the dye without having my finger prints on anything. The police in my world use finger prints to find people in a matter of minutes."

Luna asks "So you robbed innocent people for money?"

Adam replies "Yea, after about a year later I took a step back a realized I was in a bad place. I left the gang and started a new life, that's it."

Twilight asks "How did you get those powers though?"

Adam replies "I studied Voodoo magic when I was in the gang. It was only until my grandma died I knew it worked, I used the spell on her and she came back."

Luna looks at Adam for a second, she asks "Their is a piece of the story missing though, isn't there?"

Adam thought back, a tear crept down his face. Luna saw this and licked it off, she whispers in his ear. "You can tell me anything." She then kisses him on the cheek.

Adam says "Ok, so it was the day after a quit."

* * *

><p><em>1 Year latter, Adam apartment<em>

Adam had told his mom he resigned from the Crips, she was proud of him for leaving that violent gang. Adam sat in his room reading his favorite book "The Stand" By "Stephen King" when there was a loud crashing. Adam put his book down and went to see what happened, he opened the door to see a 6 Crips in his house, 2 holding his mother down.

One of the Crips says "GET THAT MOTHERFUCKER!"

Before Adam could react he was slammed into the glass coffee table in his living room shattering it. He was knocked out.

**An unknown amount of time later**

Adam woke in the same room he had passed out in, but he was tied to a chair and his mom sat a foot in front off him in the some predicament. She awoke to and began to scream through her gag. One of the Crips got off the couch and punched her in the face.

He yelled "SHUT THE FUCK UP BITCH!"

Stanley walks from the kitchen, he says "Ahh, our prisoners are awake. Now Adam, you may think we are going to kill you. No no no, this is our going away present. We know how much you love your dear mother, so we are gonna kill her."

Tears began to run down Adams face, Stanley laughed and walked to Adam mom. He then pulled a knife out and held it to her throat.

Stanley asks "Anything you want to say to your mom before she dies?"

Adam nods, one of the Crips pulled the gag off Adam.

Adam began "Mom, I just want to say I am very sorry for what I have done. I thought joining a gang would bring use money and protection, instead it brought us death and remorse. Mom, I love you and I will always love you. And good bye."

Stanley says "Fuckin wuse."

He slit Adam's moms throat killing her, then he walked to Adam. He the drove the knife into Adams stomach making him scream in agony, he pulled it out and walked away with his gang members leaving him to bleed out. Adam pulled his legs up as hard a he could, then the ropes around his legs snapped. He then ran backwards into a wall breaking the wooden chair, Adam fell to the ground free of the chair, he pulled his phone from his pocket and dialed 911.

The operator says "911, whats your emergency?"

Adam replies "Y-yes, my h-h-house was a-atack-ked by some C-Crips. I n-need medic-cal assistance now."

The operator says "Alright, what is the address?"

Adam says weakly "I-its, ahh."

He passed out from blood lose.

The operator says "Hello, hello. Ok, I will trace the call. Thanks for the call and emergency services will be their asap."

_The next day, Dameron Hospital_

Adam began to wake up, he heard the assuring beeping of a heart monitor. To his left he saw his grandparents who were relieved their grandson was awake.

Adams grandpa says "Adam, your awake. How do you feel?"

Adam replies "Alright, where is mom?"

A tear ran down his Grandpa's face, his grandma began to sob.

Adam asks "Whats wrong?"

Adam's Grandpa replies "Adam, your mother, she passed last night. She bleed out."

Adam couldn't take what happened, the heart monitor began to speed its pace. The red light flashed on the top and an alarm went off. A few nurses and doctors ran in and gave him so anesthetic to make him sleep again, the monitor slowed down back to a normal pace.

* * *

><p>Adam has many tears running down his face, Luna wrapped her wings and hooves around him as he sobbed into her chest. Luna began to cry herself with Adam, Rarity had began to cry with Twilight and Applejack had a few tears running down her face. Adam cried until he fell asleep in Luna's wings and hooves like a little foal, Luna lay down with him a fell asleep to with him. Soon all five were sound asleep.<p>

**Wow, that was a long chapter. Over 2 thousand words, my longest chapter ever. I told you it would be long, it was also sad. Alright so no chapters for a bit, sorry but this took 3 days to type. I need a break. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter, and as always, see you later.**


	12. The Prison

**Hello everyone, and welcome back to "A Journey Across Dimensions". Now, before we start, I may or may not post a few chapters today. If I feel like it I will. Anyway, on with the story.**

**Location: ?**

Adam had awoken when the feeling of being dropped over came him.

SLAM

Adam had sighed as he opened his eyes to find he was in what seemed to be a jail. He stood up and began to look around, in the jail cell was Twilight, Applejack and Fluttershy. Adam then looked through the bars and saw Rarity, Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash in the cell across the path. To the left was a cell with the two princess's. Adam checked his pockets . . . empty.

UGH

Adam looked over to see Twilight waking up he then noticed the other seven wake up slowly.

Luna asks "Hubby, w-were are we."

Adam replies "I have no clue, but I will get us out."

Rainbow Dash says sarcastically "What, do you have the key or something?"

Adam narrowed his eyes at her, she at first was not fazed but after a few seconds she was a little scared.

Rainbow Dash says "Ok ok, sorry."

Celestia asks "How do you plan on getting use out."

Adam answers "Just watch."

Adam looked up and saw a light bulb that was lighting the room. He then ran up the back wall and jumped to the bars with a 180 spin and climbed the bars. He was a few feet up when the door to the room they were in opened. Adam jumped down and watched as two guards and a cloaked figure walked in.

The figure says "Entfernen Sie meinen Mantel" (Remove my cloak).

The guards remove the cloak, the figure was a man. He was about 5 foot 11, had hazel eyes, a toothbrush mustache (Hitlerstache), had a comb over and wore Nazi attire. He turned to Adam in his cell and walked to him

The Nazi speaks "Hello, yes I know you speak English so I will adjust. My name is Kurt Hitler, grandson of Adolf Hitler and commander of the Nazi's. We have already taken over precious planet Earth. We are here to take over this land to, you however are a major speed bump in our plan. You have killed an entire Company of my soliders (80-225 soldiers) but what you have misunderstood that I have a few theaters of soldiers (1 theater is 3 million to 10 million soldiers) and we will take this land."

He than began to walk away when Adam said "No, you won't. You have yet to understand we have the power of friendship on our side."

Kurt laughs and says "We will see about that."

The three left the room and shut the door. Adam went from confident to scared, a few theaters, fuck that. Adam felt a tug from his pant leg, he looked down to see Twilight tugging his pant leg.

Adam asks "What is it?"

Twilight asks "What is a 'Company' and what is a 'Theater' of soldiers?"

Adam sighs and sits down, he crossed his legs and took a deep breath.

Adam says "A Company is only 80 to 225 soldiers while a Theater has 3 million to 5 million soldiers."

This made the 8 ponies in the room gasp. Adam looked up at the light. He ran up the back wall again and jumped making a 180 turn and grabbed the bars then climber the few feet to the light in the ceiling. He could barely reach it but he was barely able to get the glass cover off and remove the light. He jumped down and set the glass cover on the ground, he then smashed the light bulb and removed the filament (The 2 wires in a light bulb that make light) and went to the door which oddly enough was a regular door with a lock. He used the filament to pick the lock from the other side of the door through the bars.

CLICK

The door opened, he then ran to the princess's cell and opened theirs and finally the last cell was open. Luna was wrapped around Adam kissing him all over, after the meet and greet Adam began to think.

Adam says "Alright, we need to find the armory and get some weapons. I might try to kill Kurt while we are here."

Rainbow Dash says "Sounds like a plan."

Applejack says in agreement "We can do this."

Adam turned to the door and opened it, he looked left, then right. He gave the 8 ponies the all clear and the began their search for the armory.

* * *

><p>The 9 friends were walking down the long empty corridor when Adam felt a hoof tap his shoulder, it was Luna with a worried look on her face.<p>

Adam asks "What is it honey?"

Luna replies "Could you not be so violet when we encounter these Nazis?"

Adam asks "What do you mean?"

Luna says "Well, try not to kill any of them. Just knock them out or something."

Adam replies "For you, anything."

Adam then brings her into a kiss, Celestia coughed to get their attention then gestured to a door. Adam nodded and gestured for them to be quiet. He crouch walked to the door and put his eye to the keyhole and saw two guards at the other door down a narrow hallway.

Adam turns to the 8 ponies and whispers "Alright, I have two guards at the end of the hall way. When I open the door can you Twilight and Rarity cast a shield around me so I can knock them out?"

The two ponies nod and get their magic ready, Adam quickly opened the door and ran to the guards, the shield was cast and Adam did a wall run the did a flying judo-kick to knock one guard out then turned to the other and slammed his head into the wall knocking him out. The shield left and he turned to the ponies watching in aww. Luna thought to herself "_Wow, he's smart, strong and can adapt to others needs, I love him so much._" He continued to the keyhole of the second door, he saw two doors on opposing sides, no guards though. He opened it and saw a sign above each door.

The one on the left labeled "KASINO" (Mess hall)(**A.n. no I did not misspell that**) and the other labeled "WAFFENKAMMER" (Armory). Adam ran to the right and looked through the keyhole to see no guards in sight. He opened the door and went back to grab the bodies and lead his friends in. After a few minutes, the 8 ponies, 2 unconscious guards and Adam were in the armory. Adam searched the room to find no one, he then began to grab weapons. He grabbed an A.U.G with a red dote sight and extended mag, two 44. magnum single action revolvers, a juggernaut suit and enough ammo to escape the prison. Adam put on the suit first excluding the helmate, holstered his revolvers and slung the A.U.G. on his back. All in all, he looked like a bad ass. He turned to the ponies and walked to Luna, she had no idea what he was going to do but had a worried look on her face.

Adam says "Luna, I am going to go out their and clear them out. I will come back when its safe to get you 8, if I don't come back-"

Luna interrupted him with a kiss, Luna pushed her tongue into his mouth for the first time, their tongues battled for dominance before they separated.

Luna says "You will come back, I love you hubby."

Adam replies "I love you to."

He then grabbed the helmate and put it on his head, he gave each pony a hug before taking off.

There Adam stood, in his 100 pound Juggernaut suit, revolvers holstered ready for use, his A.U.G. locked and loaded and his mind set on getting the one he loves and his friends out of this prison. Adam took a deep breath, he was in front of the mess hall door ready for battle, he let the breath out and kicked down the door. Inside were many Nazis eating their meals, they all turned to Adam. Adam had his face visor up, he turned it down and took aim. He began to fire upon the Nazis, most took cover but some died. He continued forward, taking bullets left and right not giving a care with the suit taking the array of bullets. He reloaded and continued to kill.

BANG

The bullet of a 50. cal planted itself in Adams left side, the impact broke a rib. He turned and suppressed the sniper, then back to the other Nazis. Not many were left in the room when a door on the other side of the mess hall was kicked open by another juggernaut. It was Kurt.

Kurt yells to Adam "SO ADAM, THIS IS WERE IT ENDS!"

Adam yells back "YA, FOR YOU!"

Kurt unholsterers an M-60E4 from his back and begins to unload on Adam.

Adam yells "OH FUCK!"

He jumps behind a wall and reloads.

_Adam, its me, Luna. Are you alright hubby?_

Adam replies "_Yes, just in a bad position_."

Kurt yells "Adam, were are you?"

Adam crawls behind the counter to the bar and grabs a bottle of whiskey and a rag. He opens the whiskey and pours some out, then puts the rag in the opening for the bottle, finally Adam pulls his lighter out and lights the rag. He then throws the Molotov at Kurt, his suit catches fire. He throws his helmate off, pulls his vest off, removes his arm pads and leggings. His suit was removed and Kurt had 3rd degree burns. Adam walked over to Kurt, Kurt reached for his pistol put Adam kicked him in the chest and kicked his pistol across the room. He then grabbed Kurt by the throat and put his to the wall feet off the ground.

Kurt asks "W-what do you want?"

Adam replies "You know what I want."

Kurt asks "No, I don't."

Adam sighs and says "I want you to leave this world for ever, you and your men, gone. You can have planet earth but not Equestria, you and your men leave and I will spare you."

Kurt says "Alright, just don't kill me please. I got greedy and wanted more than earth, I guess I cant have more than that."

Adam dropped Kurt and walked back to the Armory to get his friends.

* * *

><p>Over the next 2 weeks, Kurt ordered his men to pack up and return to earth. The complied easily, Kurt was the last the only one left to leave. Adam called to him.<p>

Kurt asks "Yes Adam."

Adam says "Don't come back, or I will kill you."

Kurt says "You have my word, take care."

He then walked through the portal to earth and it closed behind him. Adam let out a big sigh, he turned to canterlot and began his trek back to his new home.

**Yes, I'm combining some chapters, thought it'd be better to have one long chapter rather than 3 short one's.**


	13. A Fun Night

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS A VERY DESCRIPTIVE SEX SCENE, IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ IT SKIP TO THE NEXT CHAPTER WHERE THERE WILL BE MENTION OF THIS NIGHT THAT ADAM AND LUNA SHARE. VIEWER DISCRETION IS ADVISED.**

**Canterlot castle dinning room**

At the large dinning table sat 5 figures, at one end sat Celestia, at the other Luna. Next to Luna to her left sat Adam and near the middle sat Cadence and Shining Armor next to each other to Celesta's left.

Cadence asks "So how are you two doing, Adam and Luna?"

Luna replies "Very good, today is our one month anniversary."

Adam says "Yes indeed, and I love her more than life itself."

Shining, Cadence and Celestia all awwed, the Adam gave Luna a kiss.

Luna whispers in Adam's ear "Maybe tonight, we can have some fun, if you know what I mean."

Adam blushed deeply, he then nodded with a smile.

**Later that night, Luna's bed chamber **

The door was shut and locked, and Luna placed a sound proof spell on the room. Adam then walked to Luna's bed were Luna was laying down with a lustful look on her face.

Luna asks in a seductive tone "Are you ready big boy?"

Adam smiles, he removes his socks and shoes then his shirt. He then hops in bed with Luna.

Luna asks "What about your pants?"

Adam replies "We need to get you started first. He then moves down he body kissing her lips first, then moved down her neck slowly placing kissed every few seconds, he finally got down to her private area. He began tracing his tongue around her pussy slowly. This made Luna moan softly, he then began to caress the outside of her pussy which was now wet slowly and carefully. Luna began to moan louder now, she was close to her climax already. Adam then dove his tongue inside, Luna let out a loud moan of pleasure. Adam tasted Luna's walls with envy, after a few more seconds she hit are climax filling Adams mouth with her warm juices. He cleaned up her legs and pussy consuming it all. Luna was panting hard and so was Adam.

Luna looks at Adam seductively and says "Your turn."

Adam removed his pants and finally his boxer to reveal a 8 inch erection. Luna looked at it in curiosity, Luna then licked the tip of Adams cock which made him moan softly. Luna now knew what to do, she began licking him balls to tip for a good few minutes. Then she decided to suck on it, Adam moaned aloud. Luna was bobbing her head up and down on his hardened dick, she then took the whole thing in her mouth deepthroating him.

Adam said between pants "Luna, I-I'm gonna c-c-cum."

After a few more bobs Adam came into her mouth sending an ocean of his fluid in her mouth which she swallowed with ease. She then licked her lips and Adam dry.

Adam then sits up and asks Luna "How do you want me to do this?"

Luna replies "However you want hubby."

She then turned her flank to Adam, he turned Luna on her back and spread her legs apart. He placed his tip on her pussy ready to enter.

Adam asks "Have you ever?"

Luna says "No, you are my first."

Adam then grabs both of Luna's hind legs and says "Let me know if you want me to stop."

Luna nods, Adam then pushes the tip of his dick in making Luna moan softly. He continued an inch or so before he reached her barrier.

Adam asks "You ready?"

Luna replies "Buck me like the innocent school filly I am."

Adam complies by thrusting through her barrier taking both of their virginity away. Luna yelped and Adam moaned aloud, he then continued to thrust in and out.

Luna yells "FASTER ADAM FASTER."

Adam complies, he speeds up.

Luna yells "OH MY CELESTIA THIS IS AMAZING, FASTER, DEEPER, HARDER!"

Adam was going as fast deep and hard as he could.

Adam yelled aloud "I, I'M GONNA CUM!"

Luna replies "DO IT INSIDE ME PLEASE ADAM, I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!"

Adam thrusted once more then it happened, he came deep inside her pussy. Adam stopped thrusting, he pulled himself out from Luna and laid next to her. Both of them were panting hard.

Adam says "Th-that was amazing."

Luna only nods, she says "I love you so much Adam."

Adam replies "I love you to."

They share one more kiss before passing out.


	14. Double Date and Double Surprise

**Hello, I am in way better health today so I will be writing. Thanks to Tylenol and a few hot showers, I feel WAY better. Now without further a due, "A Journey Across Dimensions.**

**3 months later**

The past 3 months were very unkind to Luna; morning sickness, stomach cramps and random hormone changes. Finally Luna gave in a went to see a doctor in Canterlot.

Luna sat in the examination room on a exam table, waiting for the doctor. Finally the door opened and the doctor came in.

Luna says "Hello Dr Honest."

Dr Honest replies "Hello Princess Luna, what seems to be the problem?"

Luna says "Ok, so for the past 2 and a half months I've been getting morning sickness, stomach cramps and my hormones are out of control."

Dr Honest thought for a second, then he asks "Have you eaten anything you are allergic to?"

Luna replies "No."

Dr Honest asks "Were you bit by anything, like a snake or spider?"

Luna shakes her head and says "No."

Dr Honest asks "Have you had unprotected sex in the last 3 months?"

Luna then remembers her night with Adam, they had sex and she let him . . . oh no.

Luna says "Y-yes."

Dr Honest says "Ok, go into the bathroom is a box of pregnancy tests, go take one to make sure."

Luna nods and enters the bathroom, opens a test and urinates on the labeled space, and waits. After a few minutes Luna checks the test, it read positive. This made Luna freeze up, she was staring off into nothing with millions of thoughts going through her mind.

"_A child, what will I do, will Adam want to keep it, will Tia banish Adam, what will Equestria think, what if it doesn't like me_."

She then shook those bad thoughts out of her head.

"_Don't think like that Luna, Adam will want to keep it hes always talked about wanting to be a father, Tia will be proud of us she's my sister and will want to support us, and this child will love me as I will love it with all of my heart._"

She threw away the test, washed her hooves, and left the bathroom to be greeted by .

Dr Honest asks "What were the results."

A smile was on Luna's face as she said "I'm pregnant."

**Later that night, fancy restaurant in canterlot**

Adam and Luna were and a double date with Shining and Cadence, Adam was in the bathroom talking to himself in the mirror.

Adam says "You can do this, come on now Adam. She loves you more than life and you do to, you need to do this. Alright, here we go."

He leaves the restroom and makes his way to his seat, he finds the trio of ponies and takes his seat next to Luna. He was breathing deeply while Luna and Shining begin to converse about the royal guard.

Cadence asks quietly "Are you ok Adam?"

Adam nods and replies quietly "Just nervous."

Cadence asks quietly "Why?"

Adam pulls the velvet box from his pocket and passes it to her under the table, she receives it and sees the ring inside.

Cadence asks quietly "Are you?"

Adam nods, Cadence gives Adam the box back and says quietly "Go for it."

This gave Adam a major confidence boost, he then turns to Luna and asks "Hey Luna, can I ask you something?"

Luna turns to him and replies "You can ask me anything Hubby."

Adam stands up and moves his chair out of the way then gets on one knee, he begins "Luna, you have been the most amazing marefriend a guy like me could ever have. You saved me from near death, helped me when I asked, and understood my terrible childhood and why I made the decisions I did. But now I want to ask you."

Luna had her hooves over her mouth, tears in her eyes.

He pulls the velvet box out from his pocket, opens it and asks "Princess Luna, will you marry me."

Luna let out a soft gasp before saying "YES YES A THOUSAND TIMES YES!"

Adam had tears of joy in his eyes, he removed the ring from the box and put it on Luna's horn. They then embraced each other in a loving hug, Cadence and even Shining let out a few tears before hugging each other. Everypony in the restaurant began to stomp and clap their hooves together and were cheering. Adam let go and kissed Luna on the lips, the kiss lasted a few minutes before they sat back down to continue their meal.

Luna whispers in Adams ear "I have something to tell you."

Adam whispers in Luna ear "You can tell me anything babe."

Luna giggled at her nickname before whispering back into Adam's ear "I'm pregnant."

Adam looked at Luna and asked "What?"

Luna had a smile on her face "I'm pregnant Adam."

Cadence dropped her fork and Shining almost choked on his salad. Adam meanwhile had millions of thought running through his head before he fell on the floor and passed out.


	15. Baby Shower

**3 months later**

The past 3 months were rough for the couple, Luna's hormones were out of control. They found out though what they would be having. One thing Adam did take up though was gunsmithing, he pretty much created new guns (New to Equestria) mainly for his families protection. Adam however has made many weapons; from pistols to shotguns, rifles the launchers, mgs to lmgs and special weapons such as his recent creation the mini-gun. He would handcraft the bullets, it would take him maybe a few minutes to make a hundred bullets. He also made a pair of gloves that could block sword swipes, they were made from Titanium and Kevlar. His materials were shipped to him from all over Equestria, he would pay with the bits he earned from general protection of both princess's. Right now Adam and Luna were at a baby shower being held by none other than Pinkie Pie. They would reveal what the baby would be to everypony at the party.

**Sugarcube Corner**

There were about 20-30 ponies in the building right now; conversing, drinking punch, eating cupcakes etc. At the big table sat Luna at the end with Adam to her left (Just the way they like to sit) Twilight to Adam's left, Applejack to Twilight's left, Fluttershy to Applejack's left, Celestia across form Adam, Cadence to Celestia's right, Rarity to Cadence's right, Pinkie to Rarity's right and Rainbow Dash at the far end of the table. Pinkie was not at the table, she was in the back room getting the cake for the baby shower. She arrives and puts the cake in front of Luna and Adam then makes her way back to her seat. The cake was a 3 layer cake, each a layer a good 6 inches tall, each getting smaller in diameter from bottom to top. It was a red velvet cake with cream cheese frosting, on the front was a detailed frosting picture of Adam and Luna had and hoof.

Pinkie asks "So let me get this straight, you don't give a baby a shower at a baby shower?"

Adam snickered before asking "Who told you that?"

Pinkie shrugged and said "Just assumed."

Adam nods in understanding, before asking "So what flavor is this cake?"

Pinkie replies "Red Velvet with Cream Cheese frosting, both of your and Luna's favorite."

Adam asks "How did you know?"

Pinkie replies "Twilight did her research."

Adam turns to Twilight and asks "Their have been books written about us?"

Twilight nods and says "Theirs even a biography about you."

Adam snapped his fingers and says "That explains those interviews."

Cadence asks "So have you two found out the gender and what its going to be?"

Luna says "We are going to announce that in a little bit, Adam says their's something hes going to do with Vinyl scratch."

Rainbow Dash asks "Your a DJ?"

Adam replies "I used to be, its been awhile and I wanna see if I can still do it. She agreed to letting me use her dual-turntable (2 turntable right next to each other) for tonight."

Rarity asks "When will you start?"

Adam looks at the clock, his eyes go wide, he says "A few minutes, I need to go get ready."

Luna says "Ok, love you hubby."

Adam replies "Love you to babe."

He kisses her on the lips before going backstage to prepare.

Luna says to the group at the table "Hes so cute when he gets nervous."

**Backstage**

Adam was walking around looking for Vinyl before he found her.

Adam asks "Your Vinyl right?"

Vinyl nods and says "Follow me."

He does as told as hes lead to the turntables, the tables were on a platform about 8 feet from the ground to the top left from crowd few. There was also a microphone that came from the roof of the small boxed platform. Vinyl used her magic to levitate Adam a pair of headphones that were connected to the setup. Vinyl nodded to Adam and he nodded back before she went out onto the stage to speak to the crowd.

Vinyl Scratch began "Good evening Ponyville and welcome to Sugarcube Corner, tonight we have a new DJ stepping up to plate. Soon to be father, soon to be prince, ADAM!"

She gestured her right hoof to Adam who waved at the clapping crowd.

Vinyl asks "ARE YOU READY ADAM!?"

Adam jokingly replies "Haha no."

This made the crowd laugh aloud, Adam then says "Of course I am."

Vinyl says "Take it away Adam."

Adam loosens up a bit before starting.

**Discord by: The Living Tombstone (I do not own this song)**

Adam:I'm not a fan of puppeteers,  
>but I've a nagging fear<br>someone else is pulling on the strings

Something terrible is going down  
>through the entire town!<br>wreaking anarchy and all it brings

[Chorus]  
>I can't sit idly,<br>no I can't move at all!  
>I curse the name<br>the one behind it all

Discord, I'm howling at the moon,  
>And sleeping in the middle<br>of a summer afternoon

Discord, whatever did we do  
>to make you take our world away?<p>

Discord, are we your prey alone?  
>Or are we just a stepping stone<br>for taking back the throne?

Discord, we won't take it any more,  
>so take your tyranny away!<p>

(Disco-o-oo-o-oo-ooo-oo-rd) x2

I'm fine with changing status quo  
>but not in letting go<br>now the world is being torn apart

A terrible catastrophe  
>played by your symphony<br>what a terrifying work of art

[Chorus]  
>I can't sit idly<br>no, I can't move at all  
>I curse the name<br>the one behind it all

Discord, I'm howling at the moon,  
>And sleeping in the middle<br>of a summer afternoon

Discord, whatever did we do  
>to make you take our world away?<p>

Discord, are we your prey alone  
>or are we just a stepping stone<br>for taking back the throne?

Discord, we won't take it any more,  
>so take your tyranny away!<p>

(Disco-o-oo-o-oo-ooo-oo-rd)x8

Discord, I'm howling at the moon,  
>And sleeping in the middle<br>of a summer afternoon

Discord, whatever did we do  
>to make you take our world away?<p>

Discord, are we your prey alone  
>or are we just a stepping stone<br>for taking back the throne

Discord, we won't take it any more,  
>so take your tyranny away!<p>

**Song End**

The crowd erupted into cheering and hoof stomping, Adam felt a tap on his back, he turned to see Vinyl with a smile on her face.

Vinyl asks "How did you come up with that?"

Adam replies "The lyrics I made up after reading about Discord but the song just came as I went."

Vinyl asks "Are you going back to your seat or are you going to stay and DJ?"

Adam replies "I'm gonna go sit with my fiance, thanks for the chance to DJ though."

They bumped fist and hoof before walking separate ways.

**Back at the table**

Adam returned to the table as Luna gave him a long kiss before he sat down.

Celestia says "You have amazing skills Adam, I'm impressed."

Rainbow Dash says "THAT WAS SO AWESOME!"

Fluttershy says "You rocked up their Adam, woo-hoo."

Cadence says "How did you learn to do that?"

Adam shrugged and said "I taught myself, it became a hobby. When I was in my prime I was WAY better then I am now."

CRASH

The door was kicked down by somepony with a machete.

He yelled "DEATH TO THE PRINCE!"

Adam quickly put on his Titanium and Kevlar gloves and blocked the Machete swipe from the cloaked pony who was using magic of a red color. The pony toke another swing which caught Adam on the left cheek. The princess's were about to intervene when the unknown pony cast a magic proff shield around the 2 fighters so all everypony could do was hope Adam could win. The pony took a swing but Adam this time caught the Machete in one hand and pulled the cloak off with the other hand. It was revealed the unicorn had a very light blue mane and tail that looked white from afar, she also had fur that was slightly darker then Rainbow Dash's.

She says "You have removed the Great and Powerful Trixie's cloak. No matter, for she has the Alicorn amulet."

Adam was confused, he asks "What the fuck is the Alicorn amulet?"

Celestia gives him a glare that would make a child cry. (Ok, lets just take a step back and just answer the question now. Celestia has been training Adam not to swear at all.)

Adam then remembers and says "Sorry Celestia."

Celestia returns her scold at Trixie.

Trixie rushes Adam with the Machete, Adam grabs the Machete and throws it from the shield to Twilight, she catches it with her magic. Adam removes his .357 magnum from his under arm holster and fires at Trixie. She used her magic to make the bullets disappear and tries to take the gun from his grasp, she makes a very powerful magnet appear. His gun is pulled from his hand and sucked to the magnet along with the bits in his pockets and his other guns knifes and ammo.

Trixie asks "Well Adam, give up?"

Adam then remembers the flare gun in his left ankle holster. He grabbed the orange plastic gun and aimed at Trixie, the Magnet didn't do shit because the gun was plastic and Trixie couldn't remove it form his grip.

Luna asks "Hubby, whats that?"

Adam replies "Its a flare-gun babe. Meant for distress signals, you fire it straight in the air and send off a bright and very hot flare that burns at 2500 degrees Fahrenheit for a few minutes before exploding. Now Trixie dear, this can and will kill anyone I fire this at. First 3rd degree burn around the entrance wound and inside where ever it touches then it will explode that will either A: kill you, or B; put you in the hospital with the potential of dieing and suffering in pain until the end of your days."

Trixie says hesitantly "Y-you wouldn't dare, I could send it back at you."

Adam replies with a smirk "That's were your wrong, the flare travels at 900 feet per second. Or in our case of 9 feet about a 100th of a second from me to you, that and the light would blind you for the rest of your life being at 9 feet way. I won't hesitate to fire this at you either, so decide, surrender or take a flare."

Trixie says "F-fine I give up, here take the stupid amulet. She used her magic to put the amulet on the table and removed the shield. Adam put back his flare gun then put his weapons back in their respective places. The royal guards came in immediately and took her away. Adam removed his gloves and returned them to the inside of his sports coat before sitting down. Luna gave him a long kiss on the lips.

They separated and Luna asks "Want to tell them?"

Adam nods, he stands up on the table next to the already half eaten cake he got everyponies attention.

Adam says "I would like to announce what Luna and I's child is. The child is-"

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA CLIFFHANGER. What will you guys and gals do for the next few days, you wont know what it is. Oh well at least you got a long chapter out of it. Thanks for the views and see you later.**


	16. A Crazy Ride

Adam says "I would like to announce what Luna and I's child is. The child is going to be an Alicorn, and its a colt."

Everypony gasped, then they began to clap and cheer. Celestia left her chair and gave her sister a big hug.

Celestia says "I'm so proud of you lulu."

Luna replies "Thanks tia."

Just them one of the royal guards walked over to Celestia and whispered something in her ear. Her eyes went wide, she then nods and says "Sorry my subjects but the 3 of us are needed in Canterlot."

AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Celestia says "Now now my little ponies, don't be so sad. I wish I could stay, but royal duties call. Also I need the element bearers to come with us."

The 6 nod and follow Adam, Luna and Celestia outside.

Adam asks "Why are we leaving?"

Celestia replies "Sorry, I can't tell you out in the open. Risk of secrets slipping out."

Adam nods and asks "So you'll be teleporting us their?"

Celestia shakes her head and says "I can't teleport all of us, I'm not strong enough."

Luna says "We can take the train to Canterlot."

Celestia says "Alright, lets catch the next train."

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile in an unknown location<strong>

A dark figure says "Oh, I know the reason your leaving. Because of me."

KNOCK KNOCK

The dark figure says "Come in."

In walks Sunset Shimmer, she bows before saying "What is it you need Sombra?"

Sombra replies "I need you to get somepony on that train with the princesses with some explosives."

Sunset bows before saying "Yes king, right away."

She then stands up and runs off.

* * *

><p><strong>Back with Adam<strong>

Adam had just boarded last being polite to let everypony else on first. He then made his way to the seat next to Luna. Adam looked outside and saw the sun high in the sky, mid noon, he let out a loud yawn.

Adam says "I'm gonna take a cat nap, wake me if you need anything."

He then slouched back to sleep, the 9 were the only ones in their car. They were the 3rd car from the front and 6th from the back (10 train cars).

Rarity asks "Why does he call it a cat nap?"

Luna replies "Once I became pregnant he didn't want to be woken up at night by a crying baby, so hes trying a system he calls a 'cat nap'. He takes a 30 minute nap every 6 hours; once at noon, once at 6pm, once at midnight and once at 6am."

Twilight asks "So he only gets 2 hours of sleep."

Luna nods and says "It took him a few weeks to get used to it but it does the job for him."

Twilight thought for a second before saying "That's really smart, and gives him more free time."

Adam began to snore, not loud but a quiet soft snore. Luna giggled at his cute snoring, she then nuzzled him and began to sleep herself

* * *

><p><strong>30 minutes later<strong>

Adam began to wake up, he looked around and saw a few things not out of the ordinary. Rainbow dash and Fluttershy cuddling in a seat together; Applejack, Pinkie and Rarity chatting at a table and Celestia chatting with Twilight. He looked to his right to see Luna cuddling with him, he kissed her on the head waking her up.

Luna asks "How was your nap Hubby?"

Adam replies "Good, how was your nap babe?"

Luna replies "Amazing with you."

Adam rubs his nose back and forth with Luna's before kissing her. He then got up to stretch, he then began to walk to the back of the car.

Luna asks "Were are you going Hubby?"

Adam replies "The restroom."

He opens the door and shuts it.

Luna stands up and stretches herself before sitting back down. After a few minutes Adam returned, he sat down and then his stomach rumbled.

Luna giggles and says "Is someone hungry?"

Adam giggled as Luna patted his stomach making him laugh, she then began to tickle him.

HAHAHAHA AHH HAHAAAA HAHAHA

Celestia started to giggle at the scene before saying "Alright Luna, hes had enough."

At this point Adam was on the ground with Luna on top of him. He picked her up and set her on their seat, then he kissed her on the lips.

Adam says "I'm going to the food cart, does anypony want anything?"

Celestia asks "Could you get me tea and a waffle."

Adam nods pulling out a pen and note pad, he writes it down.

Twilight asks "A haycake please."

Dash asks "A muffin for Fluttershy and I to share."

Rarity says "I'll take a scone."

Pinkie says "A cupcake please."

Applejack says "I'll take a coffee please."

Luna gives Adam the puppy dog eyes and asks "A muffin pwease?"

Adam smiles and says "Yes babe, anything for you."

He finishes writing down everything then makes his way towards the cart.

* * *

><p><strong>Cafe cart<strong>

Adam had just placed his order and he was waiting on a bar stool at the long table. A pony sat on the stool next to him, the pony wore a hood over their head and had their jacket zipped up, their chest was pushed out so he this was probably a Stallion. Adam received the food and cleverly placed all of the plates on his arms, he began walking back to the Royal cart.

* * *

><p><strong>Royal cart<strong>

Adam opened the door and shut it behind him while carrying the 9 plates on his arms. He passed out the plates before getting to his and Luna's seat, he put her muffin in front of her before setting down his plate of toast with a side of jelly.

Celestia asks "Where did you learn to carry plates like that Adam?"

Adam replies "I worked in a restaurant as a side job."

Luna says nuzzling Adam's shoulder "Thank you for the muffin Hubby."

Adam replies "Anything for you babe."

He kissed her before returning to his toast.

BOOM

A loud explosion went off, the whole train shook and came to a stop. Adam jumped from his seat, drew his pistol and crouch walked to the door with his pistol aimed at it. He gestured everypony to take cover, they did as told. He opened the door to see an empty train car, he continued through the car searching under seats and in luggage holders. Adam made it to the end of the car, opening the door he saw the sun. He covered his eyes before looking down to see the carts hanging off of a broken bridge, the cars were trying to pull the rest of the train down. He aimed his pistol at the latch that held the cars and shot it sending the 6 cars to the bottom. He made his way back to the Royal cart when a few gunshots were heard followed by a loud scream. Adam took off full blown sprint, he kicked down the door to see his 8 friends being held hostage, hooves tied together and guns to their heads by unicorns using magic. Celestia had a red mark on her face a tears in her eyes. One of the Unicorns steps forward; her fur was a cream yellow, her mane and tail were a combination on red and yellow, her eyes were light blue and her cutie mark was a sun that was half yellow and half red.

The pony says "Hello Adam, I am Sunset Shimmer, and as you can see we have taken 'care' of your friends. Drop your weapon or we will kill one."

On of the unicorns presses his pistol against Pinkie's head making her fall face first to the ground clocking her jaw, she yelped and began to cry. Adam's hand begins to shake, he drops his pistol to the ground. It bounces off its grip sending a bullet into the head of the unicorn who was aiming at Pinkie. Adam then rushed the Sunset, he grabbed her pistol and turned it on her and grabbed her horn with his left hand and put her in a choke hold then aimed the pistol at her head.

Adam yells "ONE MORE MOVE AND SHE GETS!"

The 7 complied and put their weapons down.

One of the unicorns yells "THINK FAST."

He pulls out a knife and throws it at Adam, it plants itself in Adams right arm. Sunset bit down on his left arm.

BANG

Adam shot Sunset in her back right leg, he removed the knife as the Unicorns picked up their weapons again and took aim. Adam jumped over a seat and took cover behind it bullets singing his left arm with burns.

Adam yelled "OWW, DAMN IT."

Celestia yelled "ADAM, LANGUAGE."

Adam yelled back "SORRY, IT JUST HURTS SO BAD."

Sunset yells in pain "QUIT STALLING YOU TWO, GET HIM AGENTS!"

The agents complied by firing at Adam, Adam fired back while they reloaded getting a few. Only 4 and sunset remained, Adam heard the worst sound in the world.

CLICK CLICK CLICK

Adam says "Aww, horseapples. Out of ammo."

Adam looked around the car, he quickly thought of a plan. Dropping his empty pistols he made a mad dash for the door taking a few bullets to the left shoulder, Adam kicked the door open and slammed it behind him. He made his way through the next car before arriving at the engine. The conductor was dead in the pile of coal, Adam moved his body and threw some coal on the fire. He then unlocked the brakes and pushed the accelerator forward. Once the train was at speed, Adam turned to leave but saw something that made him change his plan. A bottle of newly opened whiskey, he removed his shirt revealing his toned body. Then he ripped a piece a fabric from his shirt and threw the rest in the fire, he then shoved the fabric in the bottle opening and tilting it getting some whiskey on the fabric. Finally he laced it to one of his belt loops with his belt before making his way back to the Royal Car.

* * *

><p><strong>Royal Car<strong>

Adam crawled on the floor to the door of the Royal car, he looked through the keyhole to see a shocking sit. Pinkie was face first on the ground with a bullet in her back, and she was bleeding out. Sunset had been patched up, she walked over to Luna who was crying.

Sunset asks "Whats wrong Luna?"

Luna kept crying, Sunset hit her in the face with the butt of her pistol.

Sunset yells "ANSWER ME!"

She aims her pistol at her stomach.

Sunset says "Or the foal gets it."

Adam's eyes filled with rage as he kicked down the door and rushed Sunset taking 2 bullets. Sunset goes to pistol whip him but he counters it and takes her pistol then body slams her, Adam then turns around and kills 2 agents.

CLICK CLICK

Adam dropped the pistol and made a run for it to the back of the train, Sunset and the last 2 agents took chase. Adam reaches the door to the last cart, opens it and shuts it behind him. Adams 3 pursuers reached the car and rushed in to find Adam no where, they continued inside to search. All of a sudden Sunsets 2 agents were tackled and stabbed in the throat, it was Adam. Sunset reaches for her pistol, then she remembers Adam has it.

Sunset says in defeat "Alright, you got me, now take me to jail."

Adam says in a cold dark threatening tone "This is what happens when you threaten my family."

He removed the Molotov cocktail, removed his lighter and lit the fabric. He then threw the Molotov at Sunset, it hit her in the face. The alcohol covered her and the flame lit it setting her ablaze. She ran to tackle Adam when he kicked her in the face.

Adam says "Have a nice ride."

He leaves the car and shoots off the connector for the cars, the car with sunset slowed to a stop, Adam made his way back to his friends.

* * *

><p><strong>Royal Car<strong>

Adam opened the door, he was covered in his own blood but didn't seem to care, all of the ponies gasped.

Luna says "Oh my Celestia, Hubby, your hurt."

Adam notices Twilight and Rarity crying over Pinkie, Rainbow was cuddling a crying Fluttershy, AJ was looking out the window with her hat off and Celestia was tending to her wounds.

Twilight says "A-Adam, c-c-can you h-help P-P-Pinkie, please."

He walked to Pinkie and began to examine her.

After a few minutes he let out a sigh before saying "I can't do much, she has damage to her spinal cord. If I do operate and if I succeed, she will never walk again. I would have to wait for her to pass on and resurrect her if we want a full recovery."

Adam states "And before you ask, no, I will not put her down. I just don't have it in me to kill a friend. That and I don't have enough room to preform the ceremony."

He then walked to his seat next to the window, he tried opening it and it didn't. He upholstered his pistol to shoot it out.

CLICK

Adam hits the breaking point and yells "GAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWD!"

He then uses all his force and elbows the window shattering it, this was the first time the ponies saw Adam legitimately mad. He sat back down and removed a cigarette from his pack, lights it and takes a drag as he slouched back in his seat.

Luna asks "Applejack, would you mind operating the train."

Applejack replies "I can, ifin yalls wants me ta Adam?"

Adam replies "Sure, if you want to."

Applejack leaves her seat and makes her way to the engine, Luna sits next to Adam and says "Let me see your back."

Adam does as told, Luna begins to heal his back. Once finished Luna says "Now the front."

Adam holds his Cigarette out the window to not get smoke in Luna's face as she heals his wounds. Adam dropped it out the window, he mentally kicked himself. Once Luna finished he reached for another one to find his pack empty.

Adam asks "How much longer until we get there?"

Luna replies "About 2 hours."

Adam lets out a loud sigh before saying "I really need to quit smoking."

Luna says "Tell you what, if you can quit in 3 weeks, we can mate while I'm pregnant."

Adam blushed really deeply before saying "Getting kinky are we, your on 3 weeks. What do you get if I loss?"

Luna says "No sex until you quit, if you quit before the wedding then you have to wait until after I give birth."

Adam thought for a second before saying "Deal, lets kiss on it."

They kiss passionately sealing the deal, Adam has 3 weeks.

**Yes, another chapter made longer, looks more polished this way.**


	17. Arrival and Getting the Weapons

**Well well well, looks like we are back again with another chapter of "A Journey Across Dimensions", its been awhile but I have new ideas, lets do this. **

After about 2 hours the train finally stopped, the group of friends huddled around the door facing each other in a circle Adam's back facing the door.

Adam says "Alright, I need to get better weapons for the armory, I need magic users to cover me."

He gave Rarity, Twilight, Celestia and Luna each a pistol, they grabbed them with their magic and inspected them.

Adam started "Slide the magazine up inside the holster like so."

He then, using Luna's pistol, inserted the magazine.

Adam continued "Next, check if the safety mode is on or not, if so click it down so you can't see the red dot."

He pointed the the red dot on the pistol, the four nodded.

Adam says "Pull back the slide the release it cocking the hammer back."

He gestured to the hammer and slide, he then cocked it. The four nodded again.

Adam says "Before shooting, move the slide back a small distance to check if its loaded."

He then moved the slide back making sure the pistol was loaded, and yes it was loaded.

Adam stated "Now, with power comes responsibility, only aim at what you intend to kill. When not in use do not aim strait at your hooves or at anypony, aim at a 45 degree angle in front of you."

He then demonstrated the aiming posture and safety, the four nod.

Adam finishes "Now, when you fire, prepare for the loud sound of the pistol. Try not to get scared or jumpy, if you drop the weapon it could hit the ground and go off sending a bullet into something or somepony. When aiming take a breath, inhale then exhale, as you exhale and you have your target slowly pull the trigger, there will be some kick back so hold it tight. I suggest practice, not shooting but the safety, you can practice out there. If you have any questions then ask, I will wait for you four to be ready.

* * *

><p><strong>10 minutes later<strong>

After a few minutes the four were ready, Adam drew his .357 magnum and checked to see six bullets in all six chambers, he closed it and cocked the hammer back.

He looked at the four magic wielders and asks "Are you all ready?"

Celestia nods and says "Take the lead."

Rarity says "Lets do this."

Luna nods and says "I will stay close to you."

Twilight says "More then ever."

Adam nods, he says "Applejack Rainbow Dash, close the door as soon as we leave."

They nod, Adam says "1,2,3, OPEN IT!"

The AJ and Rainbow open the door letting the party of five through the door before closing it. A few changelings begin to swarm the party, the five immediately begin to fire at the swarm eliminating them in seconds. The party runs their way to Luna and Adam's bedchamber, killing many changelings on their way, they reach the chamber to find the door locked. Luna's key does not work, the three princess's and unicorns magic is useless, Adam then aims his revolver at the door lock and shoots blowing the lock off. He then kicks open the door and aims inside, inside is the changeling queen, Chrysalis was laying on Luna and Adams bed.

Chrysalis says seductively "Look who showed up, I've been waiting for you Adam, come and make more changelings with me."

Adam gagged at the though of kids with her, Luna yells "Back off, hes mine."

Celestia says "You have made a big mistake taking my home."

Chrysalis says "You think I toke this place myself? Aha, AHA, AHAHAHAAAA."

Twilight asks "So it wasn't just you?"

Chrysalis shakes her head and says "Discord and Sombra are helping with my wrath, well, more as Discord and I are helping Som-"

Adam interrupts by yelling "CUT SHIT CHRYSALIS!"

Chrysalis says "Well, someone is fighsty, prepare to die.

_**To Be Continued . . .**_


	18. Adam vs Chrysalis

Chrysalis began to charge her magic, Adam looked at her then the door to the armory, about ten feet apart. There was one thing he needed from the armory, earlier that day he almost shot Trixie with a flare gun, the thing was he had no flares, he needed a flare or two. He began to fire at Chrysalis, his shots were reflected toward Luna, Adam jumped in between her and the bullets taking three bullets the the chest. He landed and rolled into a stand, he turned to his four friends.

Adam says "I need you Luna, Twilight and Rarity to leave the room."

Luna says "No Hubby, I won't leave you."

Adam replies "You almost got hurt, I don't want that to happen again."

Celestia asks "What do you need?"

Adam says "I need you to distract Chrysalis for a few minutes."

Celestia nodded, Adam went to Luna who had a few tears running down her cheeks, he lifted her head up by her chin, over the past months he had grown taller than her.

Luna says "Please please please PLEASE, be careful, she is more powerful than my sister."

Adam says "I will honey, I love you."

Luna says "I love you to."

They share a kiss before parting ways, Twilight and Rarity following Luna. Celestia meanwhile was exchanging magical blasts with Chrysalis. Adam ran for the door to the armory, he shut the door and began to search for the flares. The armory was built after Adam had made a few weapons, the guards though that a princess's bed chamber was not a place for such weaponry, so an armory was constructed near Luna's bed chamber with a door that served as the only way to enter said armory. After finding the flares he loaded one in the chamber and put two in his pocket.

AAHHHHHHHHH

A scream was heard for the bed chamber, Adam ran back to the chamber to see Celestia injured and Chrysalis with a grin on her face.

Chrysalis says in a seductive tone "Now, are you ready to be my mate?"

Adam as quick as greased lightning upholstered his flare gun, aimed and shot at the queen. It was as time slowed down; as Adam pulled the trigger the hammer was released, the edge of the hammer made contact with the flint on the end of the flare, the flint caused a spark igniting the gunpowder in the flare sending the flare at the queen blinding her, the flare impacted her chest and entered leaving third degree burns around the entrance point and in the entrance, then in an instant the flare exploded sending pure heat through the inside of her causing her heart to burst and organs to incinerate instantly, she fell to the ground. In her final moments she looked at Adam.

Adam says "There will be killing until the score is paid."

He then stomped her head crushing her skull and sending fragments of bone into her brain killing her. He then walked to Celestia to check on her.

Adam asks "Are you ok?"

Celestia replies "Yes, just overpowered a little by her magic."

Adam helped her up onto her hooves, she struggled to walk by herself so Adam put one of her hooves behind his neck and helped her walk out of the bedchamber.


	19. Adam vs Discord

The door opened to Luna's room, Adam and Celestia emerged. Celestia had been injured by Chrysalis and was now being helped out by Adam.

Luna says rushing to her sister in a worried tone "Dear sister, what happened?"

Celestia replies "Chrysalis, she over *cough* over powered me, Adam here took *cough* took care of her."

Luna gives Adam a kiss before saying "Thank you for protecting my sister."

Adam replies "Anytime, now we need to get the weapons."

Over the next five minutes, the group retrieved as many weapons as they could hold. They were running down the halls when they ran into a familiar face.

Celestia says "Discord, you have betrayed us?"

Discord replies "Oh, little ol me, do such a terrible thing."

He then disappears and reappears dressed as an old lady in a rocker.

Adam yells "Cut the crap Discord, you know what you've done."

Discord says "You think you can stop me, I would like to see you try."

He snaps his fingers and Twilight, Rarity, Celestia and Luna disappear and reappear in cages that are locked. Adam removed his Sawed Off, Double Barrel, Stock-less, 12 Gauge Shotgun and fired a two shots at Discord. Discord snapped his fingers and the projectiles turned into party streamers.

Adam says "What the hell?"

He removes his Ak-47 and begins to unload on the Draconequus, he replied by snapping his fingers turning the bullets into pudding. He then caught the pudding in his mouth.

Adam says "Can you stop with your damn antics."

Discord replies "But its so fun."

Adam removes his rocket launcher and fires the rocket at Discord, yet again he snaps his fingers this time turning the rocket into water, he then removed an umbrella and put it in front of him blocking the water.

Discord says "What are you going to do Adam, you can't beat me, y-"

BANG

Discord feel to the ground dead, he had a bullet hole in the back of his head, Adam looked up to see the one who shot him, holding a gun out was.

**So, who shot Discord, it could have been one of the four in the cages, find out next time in "A Journey Across Dimensions". Sorry for such a short chapter, my mind is a little blank. See you later.**


	20. After the Fact and the Night Stick

BANG

After the gunshot went off Discord fell to the ground dead. Adam approached him cautiously, AK-47 drawn and ready to unload on him. Meanwhile the cages disappeared, but they didn't run to Adam. Twilight, Rarity and Celestia were giving Luna a worried look. Luna had a Colt .45 Pistol still aimed at Discord.

Celestia asks "L-Luna, d-d-did you just k-k-kill him?"

Luna replies confidently "Yes, I wanted to protect my Hubby."

Adam says "Thank you Babe."

After another few minutes of walking the party reached the train, Adam knocked three times and the doors slide open, the party of 5 entered while the doors shut behind them. All five of them set the weapons down and sighed, they were about to leave when a loud shot was fired.

BANG

Adam fell to the ground holding his shoulder blade and let out a yelp, Luna ran to his aid. Rainbow Dash flew to the window and was inspecting the area.

Rainbow says "Adam, we have a snipers at the castle. They appear to be changelings, and there are multiple of them.

Adam says "We need to get to the Crystal Empire, resurrect Pinkie and start making plans.

* * *

><p><strong>3 hours later<strong>

It was about 8 o'clock by the time they arrived, the train came to a stop in the crystal empire. Once they stepped off of the train they were greeted by Cadence and Shining Armor. Adam and Shining gave each other a bro hug before conversing.

Adam says "Hey, hows it going Shining."

Shining replies "Everything going good here, the ponies here can't wait to meet the hero. How about you?"

Adam sighs before saying "Well, Canterlot has been taken by Sombra. We had to defeat Discord and Chrysalis and I took a bullet to the shoulder."

Cadence and Shining gasp, Cadence wraps herself around Adam to comfort him.

Adam asks Shining "Does she do this a lot?"

Shining nods.

* * *

><p>After being greeted, the group entered the castle.<p>

Adam says "Alright, we need a big open space for Pinkie."

Shining nods and leads them to the throne room.

Adam nods and says "Perfect, get in a circle around me."

Adam set Pinkie in the middle of the circle they had formed, spread her on the ground and began the process.

**5 Minutes later**

Once the cloud disappeared and everything settled Pinkie woke immediately.

Pinkie says "W-where am I?"

Adam says calmly "You are in the crystal empire, everything is ok, you are alive now."

Pinkie asks "Was I d-dead?"

Adam nods calmly, Pinkie begins to tear up. She then tackled Adam on his back, wrapped herself around him and sobbed in to his chest. Adam wrapped his arms around her, one on her back and the other stroking her mane cooing her. The other ponies in the circle awwed at the sight, even Shining and Luna. After a few minutes Pinkie had fallen asleep, she was snoring quietly and cutely. He stood up Pinkie cradled in his arms and carried her to the rooms they were given, after a few minutes he lie her in the bed and placed the covers over her.

Adam whispers in her ear "Good night Pinkie."

He then left the room silently closing the door, when he turned to leave he saw Luna standing there with a smile on her face.

Luna says "Your going to be a great dad."

Adam brings her into a hug and whispers in her ear "I can't wait."

Luna says "We are going to go eat dinner, we will make our plans there."

* * *

><p>Once everypony was at dinner (Minus Pinkie) they began to converse.<p>

Adam asks "So Shining, I have a question?"

Shining says "What is it?"

Adam says "Do you have titanium here, in the crystal empire."

Shining replies "Actually, yes, we have a good amount to, do you need some?"

Adam replies "Well, I'm making something called a Telescoping Night Stick."

Twilight asks "What doing Telescoping mean?"

Adam replies "Well, do you have a telescope that extends?"

Twilight nods, Adam continued "Well, a Telescoping Night Stick starts as a handle about 6 inches long, then when flicked open, like opening a telescope, it becomes a 2 foot long Night Stick. However, it needs to be made of Titanium for the full effect."

Shining nods, he then asks "If I gave you the materials, do you think you could make these for the royal guard?"

Adam nods, he the replies "Yea, it would take me about 30 min to construct one if the materials were cut to size."

Shining says "I can have the other weapons workers cut the materials to size, just give me the specs and you can start next week."

Adam removes a piece of paper with the specs on it and slide it to Shining across the table, Shining asks "Do you have one available to show us?"

Adam nods, he then removes a metal stick from his pocket. He then flicks it open to reveal the full Night Stick, the ponies awed at the weapon.

Luna says "So that's what that was."

Shining asks "Did you construct that one?"

Adam shakes his head no, he says "I received this from-."

Luna knew the answer, she whispered his ear "Its ok, you can tell them."

Adam says "I received this from the leader of the gang I was in."

Everypony except the ones who knew this (Twilight, Luna, Rarity and Applejack).

Adam sighs and says "I am going to tell you all the story of my early years. (You can go back to chapter 12 "A Little Back Story and read it)."

* * *

><p>After about an hour Adam had finished the story, Fluttershy and Cadence were sobbing together, Celestia was in deep remorse, Rainbow and Shining were normal on the outside but were very sad on the inside. Adam was, well, he had tears running down his face.<p>

Adam says "I'm going t-to go t-to bed."

He gets up and walks to the room him and Luna are assigned.

* * *

><p>Adam had taken off his pants and shirt and was now laying in bed trying to sleep. The door opened and Luna entered, she removed her crown, necklace and slippers. She then climbed into bed with Adam and snuggled close to him.<p>

Luna says "Are you ok Hubby?"

Adam replies "Yea, just need to get some shut eye."

Luna put her head on his chest touching his chin, she nuzzled him closely before falling asleep. That night, sleep never over toke Adam.


	21. Training

**1 week later**

After a week of constructing Telescoping Night Sticks, each member of the royal guard and each member of the wonderbolts had one. The problem was, Adam was the only on that knew how to use the weapon and he could not teach all of them at once, so he would train the captains and the lieutenants to train the ponies they are in charge of. He only needed to train Shining Armor, Flash Sentry, Spitefire, Soarin and Fleetwood.

* * *

><p>The time was currently 7 am, Adam and his students were in the Crystal Empire's training arena. Watching were the mane 6 and the princess.<p>

Adam says jokingly "Good morning class, my name is Mr Thomas."

The trainies say going along with the joke "Good morning Mr Thomas."

Adam chuckles before saying "Today I will be instructing you five the basics of hoof to hoof combat with the weapon in front each of you."

Flash raises his hoof, Adam says "Yes Flash."

Flash asks holding the handle in his hoof "Is this our weapon?"

Adam replies "Yes, push the button on the side."

Flash does as told to have the rest spring out, he dropped it in fright.

Shining raises his hoof, Adam says "Yes Shining."

Shining says "I thought you had to flick the Night Stick to open it."

Adam replies "I modified it for pony use, it would be hard to flick open without hands so a button is easiest."

* * *

><p>As the class went on, the students had a better understanding of not only the weapon but their own strengths and weaknesses with said weapon. After the day was over the students, now average skill with their weapon, went home to rest. Adam was also exhausted, he was ready to have a meal, dinner.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>That night at dinner<strong>

Adam sat at the table to be greeted by his friends and fiance, he had gotten used to the vegetarian lifestyle. Peanuts were a source of protein so he had protein in his diet. Over the past 7 months, Adam went from his 5 foot 11 inch 150 pound average muscle body to his 6 foot 2 inch 220 pound above average muscular body. The ponies around him have taken a notice to this and were proud of him, Luna also likes to feel his biceps. What would happen is Luna would rub his biceps with her hooves, Adam would notice, she would squee, Adam would shrug and continue what he was doing and she would continue to feel his biceps.

Adam had his Salad in front of him, he was eating when he felt a hoof on his right arm. He turned his head to see her feeling his right bicep. Luna made a very cute squee and gave him puppy dog eyes.

Adam says "Why do you like to feel my biceps?"

Luna blushes before saying "Sorry, but the feel so warm and good and that's one of the many things I love about you hubby."

Pinkie Pie says "Maybe because the author wanted it that way."

Everypony looks at Pinkie, she points a hoof at the author and everypony looks at the author typing on his laptop in the corner.

Cadence says "How did he get in our castle?"

The author says "W-w-wait, I can explain, just don't"

Cadence yells "GUARDS, INTRUDER!"

The author closes his laptop and says "Oh shit."

A bunch of guards come out from the doors and aim their spears at him, thinking quickly he slides his laptop across the crystal floor and climbs up the front of one of the guards face plates before jumping and landing next to the laptop and booking it out of the room.

Adam stood to take chase but was stopped by Cadence when she said "Don't worry, my guards a very reliable."

Adam shrugged and sat down to finish his meal.

**Alright everyone, I needed to finish that quick, I think the guards can hear my typing**

***Clank Clank* "I think he went that way" *Clank *Clank* *Clank***

**Yea, they might find me soon, for now though I'm good, that's all for now, and as always-**

**Pinkie Pie interrupts "See you later."**

**You and that damn fourth wall (Expect more of that)**


	22. The 7th Element (Part One)

**The Next Morning**

It was about 9 A.M, Adam was in the training room. But he was not there to train his students, he was there to practice his shooting. He had a few hay bails with targets at one end (The Classic 1-10 Circle) and at the opposing end was Adam with a few weapons and a table for them. Watching were the mane 6, the princess, and a few residents of the Crystal Empire, mainly of curiosity but somewhat for entertainment. On the table he had an array of weapons, a few pistols, revolvers, shotguns, rifles both fully automatic burst and semi-automatic, smgs, lmgs and marksman rifles.

Adam says to the crowd "Good morning everypony, before we start today I want to ask do you all have earplugs?"

They all nod, Adam continues "Alright, I'm gonna need you to put them in. These weapons are very loud and could cause deafness."

Luna raises her hoof, Adam says "Yes honey."

Luna asks "Why don't you wear ear plugs."

Adam replies "My ears are used to the sound of gun fire."

Luna nods before putting her earplugs in, Adam waits until everypony has their earplugs in. Adam asks "Alright, now you all can still hear me right?"

They all nod, Adam says "I will announce the weapon I will be using the use said weapon, so, lets get started."

The crowd cheered, Adam walked to the table. He looked at the weapons before picking a not so powerful weapon, a .22lr handgun. He chuckled at the weak weapon, he might as well have a BB gun. Loading the clip in he noticed the crowd starting to shake, he cocked the slide back before aiming at the target. Once he had his target he slide his finger on the trigger about to pull it, that's when the door opened and Shining Armour emerged and yelled "WE ARE BEING INVADED!"

Adam lowered his pistol, removed the magazine, pulled the slide back ejecting the bullet in the chamber Adam then caught the bullet mid-air and set the three things on the table.

Adam asks "Who is invading use?"

Shining gulps before saying "King Sombra."

That's when all of the residents started screaming and running around in panic, the princess, the mane six and Shining were trying to calm the ponies. Adam could not hear a thing, he walked to the table, loaded a round into his .44 magnum and aimed it into the air. He then pulled the trigger creating a loud bang.

BANG

Everypony stopped and looked at Adam.

Adam says "Not that I have your attention, listen to the princess."

Celestia says "Thank you, now, we need to evacuate so the Element Bearers and Adam can fight Sombra. Our only problem is we need to get the Elements of Harmony. I can't teleport to canterlot, we can't take the train and we can't fly there."

Adam asks "Cadence, are there lawnmowers here in the Crystal Empire?"

Cadence nods, Adam asks "And what about bicycles?"

Cadence nods again, Adam says "I need those two things, can anypony locate those for me?"

Shining says "Be right back."

He runs off, after a few minutes he arrives back with both Lawnmower and a Mountain Bike in his magical grasp, he then sets them in front of Adam.

Adam says "Alright, go get me a welder, a screw driver and a few gallons of gasoline."

Shining runs off again, a few minutes later he arrives with the materials needed.

Adam says "Perfect."

Luna asks "Hubby, how will these help get the Elements?"

Adam replies "You will see."

* * *

><p>After an hour Adam had the engine from the lawnmower mounted to the frame of the Mountain Bike, the throttle to the engine on the right side of the handle bars, the engine linked with the chain, he had thick metal plates for protection on the front, the gas can in a metal box that was welded to the left side of the bike, and the most important part, he modified the engine to work like a motorcycle, pull the throttle for more speed. Basically he had a macgyver motorcycle, he pulled the cord for the engine starting the engine with a roar. He wheeled it outside onto the street, he then put up the kick stand.<p>

Adam asks "Shining, did you get the body armor I asked for?"

Shining nods levitating it on him.

Adam says "Thank you all for the help, so my plan. I plan on riding this to canterlot, prying open the door to the chamber were the elements are contained, putting the box in my bag and riding back."

Rainbow says "You got this Adam, go for it."

Twilight says "You can do it, we have faith in you."

Rarity says "Go for it dear, we believe in you."

Applejack says "You have the strength of a bull and the wits of a fox, you can do it."

Pinkie says "GO FOR IT ADAM, YOU ARE THE BEST."

Fluttershy says "You will achieve your goal, you will remain strong and you will come back."

Cadence says "We believe in you Adam, you can do this."

Shining says "You are the strongest being I know, go for it."

Luna says "I love you, be careful and you will come back in one piece."

Celestia says "We all believe in you Adam, the one question is, do you believe in yourself?"

Adam replies "Yes, I will get to canterlot, I will get the elements and I will get back and help defeat king Sombra."

Celestia says "Then you have done it, you have unlocked the 7th element of harmony, the element of Faith."

All of a sudden a Black glow starts to consume Adam, the power starts to absorb into hims, after a few seconds the glow disappears and around his neck is a necklace with a gem in the center, it was black and in the shape of a lemniscate (The infinity symbol).

**_To Be Continued . . ._**


	23. The 7th Element (Part Two)

Adam and the others were shocked by what Celestia said, Adam was now in possession of the Seventh Element.

Twilight asks "How long has there been a Seventh Element?"

Celestia replies with a warm smile "Since Adam arrived, it appeared in the box with the other elements. After studying both the Element and keeping a close eye on Adam I knew about two weeks ago he was going to be the bearer."

Adam looks at his element then back at Celestia before asking "What does it do?"

Celestia replies "It will strengthen the power the other six elements of harmony."

Adam nods, he then asks "So if the other Elements are in canterlot how do i have mine here?"

Celestia replies "Because you are not a Pony then you have the power to summon it to yourself."

RRRRROOOOOAAAAARRRRR

Cadence says "That's Sombra, Adam you need to hurry. That fate of my empire and the rest of Equestria depends on it."

Adam nods, gets on the bike and revs it. He the puts the kickstand up and takes off towards Canterlot.

Luna's ears go down in sadness, Celestia says "Don't worry sister, he will return."

* * *

><p><strong>Flatland's outside of Crystal Empire<strong>

The only thing Adam could hear was the lawnmower engine below him that was moving the bike. The Bike was going pretty fast, it was topping out at 50 mph. Definitely faster than the train that they traveled on to the Crystal Empire, looking back upon the city Adam could see darkness with a few magical blasts emerging every once and awhile. Adam was following the train tracks, not on the tracks but a few feet aside the track just to be safe.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile in the Crystal Empire<strong>

Sombra had cornered the group of 10 (The Mane 6, The Princess and Shining Armor), he was licking his lips hungrily.

Celestia says angrily "Stand down Sombra, this is your last chance, before I end you where you stand."

Sombra chuckles deeply before replying "Oh Celestia, why do you have to be so feisty. You really think you can defeat me?"

Luna says "Yes, Cadence Celestia and I will defeat you."

Sombra replies "Very well them."

He then shoots a very powerful beam of dark magic at Celestia, she puts up a shield but it was useless. The dark magic went through and hit her in the forehead. Once Sombra stopped Celestia's eyes turned pure red.

Luna asks "Tia, are you ok?"

Celestia replies in a plain tone "All hail King Sombra."

She then uses the spell on Luna, her eyes to turned red as well.

Cadence asks Sombra in an angry tone "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO THEM?!"

Sombra replies "Oh, just a simple mind control spell."

Luna says in the same plain tone as Celestia "All hail King Sombra."

Luna uses the spell on Cadence, her eyes turn red to.

Cadence says "All hail King Sombra."

Thinking quickly, Shining Twilight and Rarity use their magic to teleport themselves to the Throne room in Canterlot.

* * *

><p><strong>Canterlot<strong>

BANG BANG BANG BANG

As soon as Adam entered the city limits of Canterlot he was greeted by Changeling Snipers shooting at him, the metal plates taking the bullets. He was hauling ass when he hit an incline, the incline did not slow him though. Once he reached the top though he went 10 feet in the air, upon landing the metal armor fell off of the bike leaving him vulnerable to gun fire. He rounded a corner to see the opened castle doors about 100 yards away.

BANG

The back wheel was shot sending it off and sending Adam sliding across the ground, he was trying to stop himself but he couldn't stop himself from sliding. He was sliding towards one of the grated flood gates to which he thought he could put his feet out and stop himself. Instead of it stopping him, it opened up and he wen inside into the sewer. He landed on his head which knocked him unconscious.

* * *

><p><strong>Canterlot Throne Room<strong>

A flash of light appeared and the Mane 6 along with Shining Armor appeared in the center of the long hallway. In the long hallway however were changelings with weapons (To answer your question about how the changelings have guns, they stole them from Adams armory), they immediately spotted the group and surrounded them guns drawn. They all put their hooves behind their heads and laid flat on the ground. A few more changelings came in with hoof cuffs and cuffed the group, they then escorted them to the dungeon.

* * *

><p><strong>Sewers of Canterlot<strong>

Adam woke up on his back, he was immediately greeted by the terrible smell of the sewer he was in. He pulled up the collar of his shirt over his nose to guard his nose from the terrible smell. Standing up, Adam felt a large pain in his head from his fall into the sewer. He looked up from where he came from to see the opening was to far for him to reach. He tried to run up the wall to grab the edge of the opening and pull himself up, instead the moisture on the wall made him slide down the wall.

Adam says "Well, guess I'll have to find another way out."

He removes his KSG 12 from his back, turns the flash light on and begins to walk down the sewers

* * *

><p><strong>Canterlot Castle Dungeon<strong>

The mane six along with Shining armor were sitting in all different cells, Twilight is seen trying to use her magic in the cell while Applejack is trying to buck her cell open.

Shining says "Girls, its no use, these cells are magic proof.

Twilight stops and sighs, she asks "What can we do now?"

Shining replies "All we can do now is wait, maybe Adam will rescue use."

* * *

><p><strong>Canterlot Sewers<strong>

Adam was walking through the sewers when he heard conversation above him, he slung his shotgun over his back and removed his trench knife, he found the manhole cover for the room and began to push it up."

* * *

><p><strong>Canterlot Castle Dungeon<strong>

Fluttershy says in a worried tone "I hope Adam is ok, what if he got hurt or something."

Rainbow replies "Fluttershy, Adam is so awesome he doesn't have time to get hurt."

All of a sudden the scraping of metal is heard. The manhole cover in the center of the room began to rise, then a familiar hand pushed it aside. Adam emerged from the hole, he then pushed the cover back over the hole.

Twilight says "Adam, your ok."

Adam smiles when he sees his seven friends, he removes his silenced M1911 and shot the locks of off each cell and opened the door. Once all seven were out the mane six tackled Adam in a loving hug.

Adam says "Girls girls girls, you do-"

Fluttershy interrupts Adam "Thank you Adam, your the best."

Adam couldn't help but smile at the shy pony, he replies "Any time."

After a few minutes the six helped Adam up.

Adam asks "Why are you seven here."

Shining sighs before saying "Sombra has put a mind control spell on the other three princess."

Adam couldn't believe what he had heard, his fiance along with her sister and niece were under Sombra's control.

Adam asks "Can you teleport use to Luna and I's bed chamber?"

Shining nods, Twilight Shining and Rarity's horn glow, then the eight vanish.

* * *

><p><strong>Luna and Adam's bedchamber<strong>

They eight appeared in the center of the room, Adam immediately makes a mad dash to the armory. The seven follow him, he continues to the back wall and runs his hand across it until he found a panel. He removed the panel to see a scanner, he put his thumb in the panel and it opened the rock wall up to reveal a room with more destructive weapons. An M-60E1, a Mini-gun, the Twins (Two AA-12's) and a juggernaut suit. After the Nazi's left, Adam kept the Juggernaut suit and upgraded it over time. He had incendiary ammunition for the M-60E1 and the Mini-gun, for the Twins he had dragons breath ammunition.

Shining whistles in shock before saying "Wow Adam, have a lot of free time do we?"

Adam says "This didn't take long."

He put on the Juggernaut suit, loaded the weapons, slung the shotguns over his back, slung the Lmg across his back over the shotguns, and picked up the Mini-gun.

Rarity says "Wow, that suit screams, warhero."

Adam chuckled, though deep inside him, a new fire had been lite. Sombra had ignited the fire that is Adam Thomas, and he would get his revenge.

_**To Be Continued . . .**_


	24. The 7th Element (Part Three) Finale

**HELLO EVERYONE, I'm so excited to finally be back home and writing again. I know you all have missed me to (you don't miss me you just want me to get on with the intro and write) just kidding. Anyway, when we last left off the flame that is Adam Thomas had some fuel introduced, will Adam succeed? Find out now.**

Adam was filled with rage, the monster that is King Sombra has possessed not only Cadence and Celestia but his fiance Luna. He kicked down the double doors allowing Adam to leave the bed chamber. A few changelings rounded the corner, he uses the M60-E1 with its incendiary ammunition to not only set them ablaze but end them in their tracks.

Adam yells to the group "I'M GONNA CLEAR THEM OUT, WE WILL MAKE OUT WAY TO THE ELEMENTS!"

They begin to run for a few minutes, through a long hallway and down a long stair case before arriving to the long corridor that ended with the vault that held the elements. The room was filled with changelings, Adam tossed Shining the M60-E1 who caught it with his magic.

Adam asks "You know how to use it right?"

Shining replies "I've seen you use it enough, I should be alright."

Adam nods before unslinging the minigun, him and Shining begin to mow down changelings left and right, Shining kept a magical shield over himself while the mane six were protected by Twilight and Rarity's magical shield. Adam's armor was holding up well to, the few changelings that would bite into his armor were punched off by Adam. After about five minutes, the corridor was clear of changelings. The group of eight ran to the end of the corridor, the vault was locked.

Adam says "Shining, I need to you cover me while I get the vault open."

Shining nods, Adam sets down the now empty minigun and removes both shotguns. He then shoots the door away, the door was no more, gone, zip, nothing left but a hole in the wall with the box in the middle. He grabs it and sets it down in front of the mane six, he then opens the box to find the elem- wait, the elements, they were gone.

Adam says in anger "Christ on a bike juggling pentagrams, they are gone."

Twilight says "I'm not even going to ask what that means, anyway, what are we gonna do now."

Adam sighs before saying "We are gonna have to kill him, I know Celestia said to use the elements, but they are gone."

Shining says "Its ok, we just ended a room full of changelings, what damage could killing one pony do?"

Adam says in a sad tone "Alright, lets go then, teleport us back."

Shining Twilight and Rarity nod before using a teleportation spell sending the group to the Crystal Empire.

* * *

><p><strong>Crystal Empire, Throne Room<strong>

We see Sombra sitting on a throne made of dark crystal taller then the one Celestia was sitting on next to him.

Sombra says "Well honey, we've done it. The Crystal Empire is ours and soon all of Equestria, we just need Adam to be dead and we can take the rest to ourselves."

Celestia replies in a loving but evil way "Yes honey, with your magical strength and my ruling of Equestria, we can rule the world."

Just them a few loud gunshots are heard, then one of Sombra's dark guards runs in.

Sombra asks rudely "What is it?"

The guard replies "Your majesty, Adam and the element bearers along with the royal guard's captain have breached your castle."

Sombra yells "LEAD HIM UP HERE, I'VE TOLD YOU THIS ONCE AND I WON'T TELL YOU AGAIN!"

The guard says "Yes sir."

He then runs off slamming the door."

* * *

><p><strong>Lower Castle<strong>

Adam was in the lead armed with to AA-12's loaded with dragons breath. He was shooting dark guards left and right, then, all of a sudden, two familiar figures appear at the top of the stairs. Princess Luna and Princess Cadence, both had demon red eyes.

Twilight says to Adam "The only way to break the spell is to either use the elements on Sombra or end him. We will fend off the two princess as long as we can."

Adam replies "Alright, thanks for all of the help, all of you."

The all shared a hug before letting Adam go, he ran up the stairs past the Princess who tried to shoot him but missed, before they could take chase a magical blast was shot near them. They turned to see Shining Twilight and Rarity with horns charged ready to fight.

* * *

><p><strong>Throne Room<strong>

Sombra now had Celestia on his throne with him, they were making out with each other. All of a sudden the doors blasted open Adam walking in, the couple stopped and looked to see Adam. Sombra smiled at the sight of his plan working.

Sombra steps down while saying "Adam, its good to meet you. Wow, you really did a number on my guards."

He saw the fiery mess behind Adam, Adam looked at it before looking back at Sombra, his helmate and face mask hiding his angry face.

Adam says "Can we quit with the small talk and finish this."

Sombra nods, he turns to Celestia and says "If I pass, you know what to do, right."

Celestia shed a tear at the thought of losing her new lover.

Adam thought to himself "_Thanks for the big fuckin idea of pairing those two author._"

The author replies in Adam's head "_Hey, fuck off alright, get ready because Sombra is already one step ahead of you._"

Adam sighs before removing both magazines from his shotguns and placing new ones in, he then cocked back both levers loading a shell into position in each shotgun. He then looked up at Sombra, he had an evil grin on his face, he was as ready as Adam was. Time slowed down as Adam raised his shotguns to the monster charging at him. He then held down both triggers, firing off fire spreading rounds simultaneously at Sombra. Sombra was not however prepared for the wall of fire and lead heading towards him, he was engulfed in flames and pelted with the lead. He tripped and landed on his chin into a sliding motion across the floor slowing to a stop. But Adam kept firing, Sombra could not get up, his horn was no more and he felt himself being ripped apart. After all forty of the shells had been unleashed Sombra was motionless on the floor, Adam slung both shotguns over his back and removed his signature 44. magnum he had fired earlier that day to silence a crowd of worried ponies that he now had filled with six rounds and would use to kill the king. He cocked the hammer back and put the end of the barrel to Sombra's head. He then clicked off the safety and was about to fire.

Adam says to himself "Please for the love of Christ work."

He then pulls the trigger killing King Sombra, instead of Celestia turning to normal, a black mist left Sombra's body and entered Celestia's. Celestia growled in pain as she was injected with Sombra's soul, after a few minutes Celestia rose with an angry look on her face (The the Celestia Obey poster)

Adam says "Oh fuck."

She then shot a solar flare at Adam causing his suit to catch fire. He began to rip it off, helmate, leggings, chest protector, back protector and are protectors. He had his camo cargo pants on, short sleeved shirt and running shoes. He was exposed, he did the only thing he could do now. Run. He began to run back to the group, Celestia in pursuit.

* * *

><p><strong>Lower Castle<strong>

Twilight and Luna were clashing horns fighting for control, all of a sudden Luna fell on her back. She passed out along with Cadence, then they began to wake up, their eyes normal this time. Shining brings Cadence into a loving embrace, both of them so happy to be together again. Twilight and the rest of the mane six brought Luna into a loving hug as well. Then the could hear what was presumed to be Adam. Sure enough it was Adam running from a pissed off Celestia. Adam tripped down the stairs and landed flat on his face. Luna ran to his aid.

Luna says "Hubby, are you ok."

Adam replies "Yes honey, thank yo- LUNA, YOUR BACK!"

He embraces her and gives her a long wet kiss, they were interrupted by an evil laugh. They all looked up the stair to see the evil Celestia glaring at them.

Celestia shout in the royal canterlot voice "YOU WILL ALL BOW DOWN TO ME, I AM PRINCESS CELESTIA, YOUR RULER FROM NO UNTIL THE END OF YOUR DAYS!. AND I SHALL START BE ENDING THE ONLY HUMAN HUMAN IN EQUESTRIA!"

She then shoots a solar flare toward the couple, Adam guards Luna with his body. They waited for an impact that never came.

Twilight yelled in terror "CADENCE"

Adam turned to see the pink Princess on the ground burnt to a crisp, Shining ran to her, she was still breathing but not healthily. She was barely alive, Shining stroked what was left of here cheek.

Shining says in a sad way "G-good by my p-price-"

Shining was then shot with a solar flare killing him and Cadence.

Twilight horror yells "NOOOOOOO!"

She starts to run to the couple but Adam stops her, she struggles to break from his grasp but is effortless.

Twilight yells "LET ME GO, ADAM PLEASE LET ME GO!"

Adam replies sadly "Twilight, its to late, we need to get out of here."

They all begin to run, Twilight still in Adam's grasp. Twilight gives up and begins to cry into his chest.

Adam yells "RARITY, TWILIGHT, LUNA, TELEPORT US TO FLUTTERSHY'S COTTAGE NOW!"

A magical aurora consumes the group before they disappear.

* * *

><p><strong>Fluttershy's Cottage<strong>

They appear inside the cottage with a flash. Everyone sat for a moment before the began to sob. Rainbow and Fluttershy are crying in each others wings and hooves, Rarity Pinkie and Applejack are doing the same. But the ones who were crying the hardest were Luna Twilight and even Adam. Luna had lost a niece, Adam had lost a brother and Twilight had lost a brother and sister in law.

Fluttershy says "Y-You three, Adam Luna and T-T-Twilight c-c-can use m-my bed t-t-tonight, if you w-w-want to."

Adam nods, he then picks up the two alicorns and carries them upstairs. Adam lay Luna on her back, she was now snoring. Twilight refused to let go of Adam, he clung to his chest. Funny, before he held her to himself, now shes holding herself to him in a sisterly way. Adam kicked his shoes off and lay on the bed. He smiled at Twilight's cute snoring, he placed a kiss on her forehead.

Adam whispers to Twilight "Good night little sister."

He then passed out from exhaustion.

**THE END**

**Well, that's it. Yep, that's the last chapter of a great story.**

**Pinkie says "Awww, bummer."**

**Hey, I didn't finish. Anyway, in a few days I will be posting chapter one of "Second Chances", the sequel to this story.**

**Pinkie says "YAAAY!"**

**Yea, this is however my longest and most successful story every. And here we are 7 months later and we are diving into a sequel.**

**Twilight says "Congratulations honey, heers to 7 months and five days. Or 156 days, or 3,744 hours, or 224,640 minutes, or 13,478,400 seconds."**

**See, that's why I love you Twilight. Cute, funny and very smart."**

***Twilight Blushes***

**Anyway, expect it to be up by Wednesday. That's all for now, and as always, se-**

**The mane six interrupt "SEE YOU LATER!" **


End file.
